


A Family War

by LinkCat



Series: Trouble In Paradise [3]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Bombing, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gruesome Death, M/M, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Wind’s eldest daughter, Princess Aquamarine, brings the war back to Queen Poppy’s island. She is out for revenge. Will they all survive?
Relationships: Guy Diamond/DJ Suki, Poppy/Smidge
Series: Trouble In Paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515797
Kudos: 11





	1. Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 3 of “Trouble In Paradise.” Please read the first two parts before proceeding. Everything will make more sense. Sorry for any mistakes I make! I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf, Peony, and Artemis are about to get themselves into a lot of trouble.

Peace remained on Queen Poppy’s island for the next fifteen years. In that time frame, many more children were born among her friend’s families. Branch, Basil, and River had the most of them all. Branch and Basil had three fourteen-year-old triplet sons, all born from Basil. Their names were Marble, Crash, and Kelp. Branch had a fourteen-year-old daughter named Jingle, who was born blind and deaf, but was a powerful healer, like her sister Leaf. River had a twelve-year-old set of fraternal twin girls named Jasmine and Juniper. Basil had another set of quadruplets that were eight years old. Two boys by the name of Bailey and Maximus and two girls that were named Mouse and Fern. Branch had a five-year-old girl named Zoe. River also had a boy at the same time Branch did five years earlier with Basil. His name was Link. Basil had two-year-old twins. A boy named Noble and a girl named Mercy. Basil had another set of triplets a year earlier. Identical twin girls by the name of Faith and Hope, and a boy named Humble. 

Sky, Stream, and Aura also welcomed several little ones into their home. Sky had one more baby, before his pod was removed for safety reasons, fourteen years earlier. He had a daughter named Carnation. Stream had a twelve-year-old son named Sage. Aura had a boy ten years earlier, that she named Buster. Stream had a six-year-old daughter named Bella. Aura had a girl three years earlier that she named Anna. She also had a one-year old son that she named Pickle.

Biggie, Fatalii, and Wind also welcomed more children. Biggie had a ten-year-old daughter he named Joy. Wind had a seven-year-old son he named Pepper. Fatalii had a five-year-old son named Argon. Wind had a two-year-old daughter named Cinder and a six-month-old son named Lotus. 

Many more families also welcomed children. Smidge had a ten-year-old daughter named Penny and a three-year-old daughter named Daffodil. Poppy had an eight-year-old daughter named Pansy. After years of trying and taking herbs for fertility, DJ Suki finally had identical twins with Guy Diamond two years earlier. They named their baby girls Miracle and Blessing. Clover and Sassafras also welcomed identical twin boys, five years earlier. They named them Dill and Nutmeg, in Cilantro’s honor. Basil helped Dr. Mango and Chenille with adding to their family. Chenille had identical hair tied twin girls thirteen years earlier, named Cupcake and Muffin, while Dr. Mango welcomed a boy named Sable at the same time. Pumpkin and Harper had two more children. A twelve-year-old girl named Rainbow, and an eight-year-old boy named Gourd. Peppy and Goldie welcomed a daughter fourteen years earlier, that they named Melody. Treasure had one more son with Reef, that she named Wave. Trollex had twin fraternal boys, ten years earlier, that he named Surf and Chase, and then Reef had a little girl three years earlier, that he named Harmony.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was ecstatic that the peace seemed to remain in the village. It had been eighteen years since Smidge had given birth to her first child, Kiwi. Everyone was gathering to celebrate her transition into adulthood. They often had their parties at the brine spring, so that everyone could play on the waterfall and so that Trollex, Treasure, Reef, and their family could also enjoy the parties.

Kiwi was more interested in Meep, then the party. She was snuggled up to him, under the tree by the brine spring. She had his hand and was talking about her plans that night with him. She smiled when she saw Biggie walk over. “Hi Biggie…”

“Please behave today Meep. I don’t want the teenagers getting ideas.” Biggie eyed the young couple. He knew they were bonded and even mated, but he helped raise that boy. The only reason he didn’t scold Meep was because he knew the young male had matured faster than a normal troll, because he was a hybrid. He had looked and acted like a full-grown adult since he was fifteen.

“I won’t give them ideas uncle Biggie.” Meep smiled up at his father’s companion. He wasn’t going to do anything more than kiss, until later that night, when they had privacy.

“Last one in the spring is a rotten egg!” Rush came crashing towards the water. He jumped in and made a huge splash as he landed in the water. He resurfaced and smirked when he saw that Kiwi was glaring at him. He had splashed her.

“You’re rotten, Rush.” Kiwi got up and rubbed her glittery skin of water. She huffed and went to grab a towel. She loved playing in the spring, but she had to do it on her terms, and no one else’s.

“I guess you’re a rotten egg!” Rush giggled and gasped when Rapid splashed into the spring. “Hey!”

“Got you!” Rapid giggled and splashed his quadruplet brother. He looked over when he saw Precious walking over. He made googly eggs and smiled at her. “Hello pretty lady…”

Precious came into the water and swam over to Rapid. She gasped when Rush pulled her to him. “Rush…” She blushed and looked up at him with wide rainbow-colored eyes.

Rush acted like he was going to steal his brother’s crush and give her a kiss, until she was inches from his face. He smirked at her and stuck out his tongue. “Are you ever going to catch up shorty?!” He growled playfully when Rapid whapped him with his hair. A wrestling match in the water commenced between the two. Their brother, Torrent, began beating him up too.

“Don’t be mean Rush!” Rapid looked livid. He didn’t like when others commented on how short Precious was. She was clearly not a dwarf but wasn’t a normal sized troll either. It didn’t matter to him. He loved her the way she was.

“Great things come in small packages.” Precious backed away and watched them play fight. She gasped when Love came up behind her and covered her eyes. “Love!” She turned around and hugged her. “Hi bestie sissy!” She snuggled into her and grinned. She was closely bonded with her god-sister Love.

“Let’s go ride the falls.” Love giggled and led Precious towards the gate. She was ready to have some fun.

“Be careful at the waterfall Precious!” Wind watched from the shore of the brine spring. He had Lotus in his arms. He was worried about his daughter. She was braver than he was, and it worried him. He didn’t want her to get hurt. He still didn’t like when she was out of his sight.

While everyone was busy at the party, Leaf was busy herself. She had led Peony and Artemis towards the cove. She wanted to get as far away from her family as possible. She had plans that night, that had nothing to do with the party that was going on at the brine spring. She had a feeling she was going to have to pay Kiwi back for this one. Kiwi was as known to hold a grudge like her mother, Smidge.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Artemis walked with the girls. He had a feeling what they were about to do was going to get him into trouble. He hoped the girls were ready. He knew he was ready, but he was protective. He loved Peony and Leaf. He wanted them safe. He signed to Peony, asking her the same question.

Peony giggled and took his hand. She nodded and kissed his cheek. She was ready for the next step in life. She wanted to be with Leaf and Artemis forever.

“I’m very ready Artemis. It’s not like we’re not getting married in six months. It’s going to be fine.” Leaf found a spot that was hidden out of view, once they reached the cove. She immediate turned to Artemis, yanked the taller trolling down, and began kissing him hungrily. She was eager.

Artemis chuckled and began kissing Leaf back. He gasped when he felt Peony remove his vest and shorts. He whimpered and began helping his future wives out of their dresses.

Peony began rubbing Artemis’ member gently. She pulled Leaf in for a kiss and squeaked when Leaf began to finger her gently. She made happy noises.

Leaf stuck her fingers onto Peony’s vulva and began messaging it gently. She pushed a finger into her vaginal opening and began moving her finger in circular motions. She giggled when Peony let out a loud moan. She was glad it felt so good.

Artemis groaned and shifted Leaf, so his member was touching her vulva. He began grinding her gently, before pushing it in. He moaned loudly as he began thrusting into her. He was very pleased. He reached up and began playing with Peony’s breasts.

Peony whined as fluids ran down her legs. Between Leaf’s fingering, and Artemis’ breast action, she was already very pleased.

Leaf arched her back and moaned loudly. She held Artemis close with her free hand and whispered that she looked forward to doing this regularly once they were married.

The three of them mated for several hours, before falling asleep in the secret area in the cove. They were very happy and couldn’t wait to share a lifetime together.


	2. Angry Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Fatalii find out what their children did the night before.

During the early morning hours, Branch was up early, searching for his eldest daughter. She had never returned home after the birthday party. He was deeply concerned for her. She was never out late at night. He hoped she hadn’t got herself into trouble. He had a lightning bug with him, to help light the way. “Leaf?! Leaf!” He frowned when he saw Fatalii. He hurried over to him. “What has you out this time of the morning?”

“Peony never came home last night.” Fatalii looked worried. Peony hadn’t had a seizure in five years, but the possibility that she had a breakthrough seizure while in the water scared him a lot. He hoped she hadn’t drowned.

Branch frowned when he heard that. He was worried about Peony too. He knew she hadn’t had a seizure in a long while, but it was still possible, just like with Sky. “I wonder if Leaf is with her. If Peony is in trouble, she would go find her. Let’s keep looking for them.” He continued his search. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to them. As he got closer to the cove, he spotted a blue hair bow. It was Leaf’s hair bow. He ran as fast as he could towards it and growled angrily when he spotted a pink foot sticking out of their hiding spot. He picked up on the scent of mating, which had him flushed red with anger. “Prince Artemis!” He grabbed his foot by the hair and dragged him out. “I smell sex! What the hell young man?!”

Artemis squealed in surprise and looked up at the angry father. He was naked from head to toe. He covered himself with his hands and blushed. “Good morning Branch…” He swallowed hard. He had a feeling he was in for a butt whooping.

Leaf startled awake and looked around with wide, worried eyes. She frowned when she saw her overprotective father. “Dad! Leave him alone!” She put her dress on and crawled out of their hiding spot. “I gave him permission and so did Peony! We snuck off to do it because no one ever gave us privacy!”

Peony was sound asleep, and blissfully unaware of what was going on. She slept hard and didn’t hear anything.

Fatalii rushed over and sighed in relief when he saw that Peony was OK. He gently woke her up and helped her into her dress. He signed for her to go home. He was more relieved then angry. He was just glad she was alive and OK. He followed her home. He would talk to Artemis later. He wished that they had waited until the wedding to mate.

Branch watched Peony and Fatalii go, and then looked at Leaf. “Until you’re eighteen years old, I don’t want to hear about privacy young lady! You three are lucky that we let you get married after Leaf’s eighteenth birthday, instead of Peony’s! I should make you wait longer! If either of you get pregnant, it can make giving birth hard. You know this! Especially since you’re smaller than he is! You know Smidge almost died having…”

“Daffodil is going to be tall like Jaxon! You don’t have to remind me that Smidge almost died having her dad! I was there and saved her life! I know I’m short, but I’m going to be just fine! Don’t you dare play the age card! I’m not the youngest to mate, and if I do get pregnant, I won’t be the only one giving you a grandchild before I’m eighteen!” Leaf snapped angrily. “I’ll actually be just over eighteen if the baby isn’t premature.” She whispered. She had been fighting with her fathers for months to give her some space. She knew why they were protective, healers were extremely rare, but this was getting to be too much for her. She wanted to be independent.

Artemis put his pants and vest on while he had a chance. He put Leaf’s bow in her hair quietly. He looked nervous. Branch was scary when he was angry, but Basil was the one he had to worry about.

Branch clenched his teeth, and was about to shout at her again, when he realized what she was saying. “Wait! Who the hell is pregnant?! None of your siblings are pregnant!” He knew several of the kids had crushes and future mates, but he was unaware that one of his teenagers had mated and was pregnant.

“Jingle got pregnant dad! She’s fourteen, so drop it! Leave me alone!” Leaf grabbed Artemis’ hand and began leading him towards the royal flower pod. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with Branch. She was tired and sore from a long night of blissful sex with her mates. She hadn’t gotten enough sleep.

“Leaf dear, please calm down. He’s got a right to be worried and upset.” Artemis walked with her and glanced back. “I’ll take care of her sir. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” He gasped when Leaf practically dragged him away. He was worried that Basil would kill him.

Branch had a stunned look on his face. “What the?!” The color left his face. Jingle of all trollings was the last of his children that he would have wanted to fall pregnant young. “You’re grounded until your wedding! Don’t make me send your father to get you!” He stormed towards Sassafras and Coral’s home. He had a bone to pick with one of their children. He was certain he knew who got his blind and deaf daughter pregnant. “I’m going to go kick Obsidian’s ass…”


	3. Protective Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch shows Obsidian just how protective he is of young Jingle.

Back at Sassafras and Coral’s home, Obsidian was still sound asleep. He had been at the birthday party the night before and was a worn-out teenager. He was just shy of his sixteenth birthday and was still dependent on his parents. He startled awake when he heard pounding on the door. He got up and walked to his bedroom door. He wondered who was knocking on the door so early in the morning. The young black dwarf sized glitter trolling watched his mother walk by. “Who is it mom?”

“It looked like it was Branch.” Coral answered the door and frowned when she saw how angry he was. “What’s going on Branch?”

“I need to talk to your son.” Branch saw Obsidian. “Come here Obsidian! I want to have a talk with you about Jingle!”

Sassafras heard Branch’s voice. He came out and frowned when he saw that Branch was flushed with anger. He turned to his young son and frowned. “Son? What’s this about?!”

Obsidian’s eyes went wide. He swallowed hard and slowly walked towards Branch. He yelped in surprise when Branch grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. “Is Jingle alright?!” He wasn’t sure why Branch was upset yet, but he had a feeling there was something wrong with Jingle. He knew how protective Branch was of her. He was bonded with Jingle, and between Branch and Basil they were often pried apart.

“She might be if we keep a close eye on her. Leaf just told me she’s pregnant! Care to explain?!” Branch gritted his teeth. He was livid. He wanted his daughter safe.

“Pregnant?! Obsidian! We told you not to mate with her until she was an adult!” Coral glared at her son. She was livid too.

Sassafras groaned internally. He shook his head and looked at Branch. “I’m so sorry Branch. He knows better.”

“She is?!” Obsidian cracked a smile. “This is wonderful news!” He gasped when Branch smacked him upside the head. “Ouch! What was that for?! She wanted to mate! It’s not like I raped her!” He rubbed his head. Branch had smacked him so hard that his head hurt.

“She doesn’t have a way to consent and is way too young to mate! It might as well be rape!” Branch snapped angrily. “I should castrate you!” He pulled out his knife and pointed it towards Obsidian’s manhood.

Coral shook her head in disappointment. “You better make this wrong a right fast young man, or you’re only going to have the baby that Jingle is pregnant with now, and that’s it.” She wasn’t going to stop Branch. She would have been as angry as he was if it was Clover that had become pregnant.

“Adult decisions mean adult responsibilities. You’re going to be doing more chores until you’re eighteen!” Sassafras was also livid with his son. “Apologize and make it right!”

“I’m so sorry! Please don’t cut it off! I’ll take good care of her and the baby!” Obsidian put his hands down to protect himself. He suddenly looked scared. He didn’t want to be castrated. 

Jingle came in and went straight to Obsidian. She had picked up on his sudden headache. She inspected his head with her hands and began healing him. She realized Branch had a hold of him. She pushed him off and growled. She pushed him away and sneered. She had a feeling it was her father that had hurt her mate. She stomped her foot and clenched her fist. She knew how to sign some. She began telling her father off in sign language. She told Branch to never hurt Obsidian again.

Branch stumbled back when he was pushed. He frowned and went to take her hand. He began trying to sign into her hand, to tell her why he was upset, but Jingle pushed his hand away. He sighed and put his hand on her belly, to see how far along she was. He could feel under her nightgown that she had a very tiny bump. He looked worried. He yelped when she smacked his hand away. “This is a nightmare! I pray you take responsibility!” He grabbed Jingle’s hand and began leading her home.

Jingle screamed angrily and punched at her father. She shoved at him and growled. She didn’t like when anyone tried to control where she walked. Especially when she was upset and confused. 

Sassafras watched them go, and then turned to his son. “You’re grounded, forever. Go make breakfast.” He pointed towards the kitchen.

“You’re going to send food to her after you’re done, and then you’re coming right back home to do dishes!” Coral also pointed towards the kitchen.

Obsidian frowned and headed for the kitchen. He was quietly glad that Jingle was pregnant, but he was very nervous.

Outside, Branch struggled to lead Jingle home. He ended up picking her up and began carrying her towards the house, which wasn’t an easy task with his prosthetic. He winced as she screamed and smacked at him. It wasn’t unusual for her to have a tantrum like this when she was upset. Especially after she hit puberty. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with her now that she was pregnant. He wanted her and his grandbaby safe. Once home, he sat her down on her feet and blocked the door so she couldn’t go out again. 

Jingle sneered and got right in Branch’s face. The white trolling had dark red and royal blue two toned hair. She was very pretty, but she had a temper to match Basil’s. She was ready to tear Branch to shreds. She went to hit him, when she felt River’s hand on her back. She turned to her mom and began to sign to her that Branch had hit Obsidian. She pointed to Branch and growled. She was making it clear that she was livid.

“What’s going on Branch?” River looked alarmed. It had been a long while since Jingle had had a tantrum this severe. She pulled Jingle into a hug and signed into her hand that she would talk to Branch. She reassure her that it was going to be OK.

Basil stumbled out of the bedroom and yawned. “I thought you were getting Leaf?” He looked confused. He hadn’t even realized Jingle left. He was heavily pregnant with twins and hadn’t been having an easy pregnancy. He was exhausted.

“I was getting Leaf. She told me that Jingle is pregnant, and then ran off with Artemis. She was supposed to come home.” Branch sighed and rubbed his arm, in one of the spots Jingle hit. He was sore. “Leaf and Peony were out mating with Artemis.”

Jingle calmed down and snuggled into River. She was a lot calmer now that River reassured her. She shot a glare towards Branch. She could sense that he was sore, but she wasn’t going to fix it. She was mad at him.

River sighed and looked at her mates. “Please remember that our babies are growing up. Please don’t go overboard, my overprotective goofballs.” She led Jingle towards her bedroom. She planned to have a long talk with her about motherhood. She wanted Jingle as prepared as possible. This wasn’t going to be easy, but she was going to be supportive. She knew Jingle loved Obsidian.

“Oh, hell no!” Basil headed for the door. He was going to go get her personally.

“I’ve got it Basil. Please go back to bed.” Branch met him halfway to the door. He nudged him towards their bedroom. “You’re supposed to be on bedrest.”

Basil growled and clenched his fists. He grumbled and headed back towards the bedroom. “She’s grounded for the rest of her life! I’m going to kick his fucking ass!” He wanted to tear Artemis to pieces, but he had twins to protect. He crawled into bed and grumbled angrily.

Branch turned and headed out the door. He went straight to the royal flower pod. He had a feeling it was going to be a chore to get Leaf home, but he wanted her home. She had a long talk ahead of her. He wasn’t going to let it down that she had mated before the wedding. She had promised him she would wait. He was not a fan of the defiant behavior that his daughters were showing. He wanted them safe, and their behavior wasn’t safe.

About an hour later, Leaf came home with Branch. She looked annoyed but went in on her own. She headed for her bedroom and went to crawl into bed. She was seething and exhausted. Branch told her that she was now going to have to wait until Peony turned eighteen for the wedding. She was not happy that the wedding was postponed, because Queen Poppy had agreed.

Branch sighed and went to make breakfast for all their kids and his mates. He was exhausted from a restless night, but he had a lot of kids to take care of. He prayed that his daughters would think about what they had done. There were only five healers in the entire village, and two of them were acting older than their age. He wanted to protect them and wasn’t ready to let them grow up.


	4. A Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirate’s past comes back to haunt them.

Little did the trolls know, there was a spy watching them lately. He was a member of Queen Barb and Princess Aquamarine’s colony. He was an orange glitter troll, with orange hair and red eyes. He was eighteen years old and went by the name Dash. He was given strict instructions to keep an eye on Queen Poppy’s colony, and report back to his colony. He had managed to make several trips unnoticed. He had watched the fight between Jingle and Leaf, against Branch. It amused him that the large family was fighting. After everything calmed down, he made his way towards his parrot and climbed on. He took off, to report his latest findings and report that a royal wedding was going to happen in a week’s time. He had heard about Princess Kiwi and Meep’s pending wedding. 

A week later, everyone gathered for a wedding. Leaf hadn’t talked to Branch since the day he had postponed her wedding with Peony and Artemis. She was over by Kiwi, helping her with her dress. Kiwi had decided that Leaf was going to be her maid of honor.

Jingle was there too, next to Rapid. She was still angry with Branch as well but had cooled down. She was squirming with excitement. She could smell cake. She wanted a slice very badly, but she had been told that she would have to wait. Her dress was tight enough around her belly, that it was obvious that she was expecting. She was getting attention from some of her family and friends. Everyone wanted to touch her belly. She was far enough along that her twins were felt when they kicked. Most of those who loved her, were excited about her babies, even though she was a little too young to be a mother. She wasn’t having it though. Unless it was a close family member that she trusted, she was smacking hands away and telling them no in sign language.

Once everyone was gathered, Queen Poppy stepped over to the banana tree and smiled at the crowd. She began to read the vows. She was proud of Princess Kiwi and Meep. She hoped the best for them.

Nearby, Dash landed on the island on his parrot. He pulled out supplies from his satchel and began making final preparations for a bomb. He glanced towards the crowd when everyone cheered. He had a feeling that the new couple had just married. He knew he had time, but he wanted as many of them near each other as possible. He wanted to kill as many as possible. Once the bomb was assembled, he climbed onto his parrot and flew over to the crowd. He was several feet in the air when he had his parrot stop. “You’re all going to pay for killing our kings! Burn in hell!” He dropped the bomb, and then had his bird fly off as fast as possible.

Everyone was immediately on alert. The sudden appearance and threat frightened them. Several of them immediately scattered to go hide. Especially those who recalled the attacks from King Macaw, Princess Kara, and Prince Galah. 

Branch screamed to run to the bunker. He ran over to Jingle and threw himself over her, just in time for the bomb to land and explode. He screamed in pain as his entire body was overwhelmed with intense pain. The blast ripped off his prosthetic, his other leg, and his right arm. It also left his back burnt. He immediately lost consciousness. The pain had been too intense. He was quickly losing blood.

Jingle startled when her father suddenly embraced her. The blast shook the earth, and burnt her skin, where her father hadn’t covered her. She screeched in fear, before putting her hands on Branch. She began checking him over and began to heal him and herself. She trembled as she checked him head to toe. She knew he was missing his right leg already, but when she noticed his left leg and right arm were gone, she let out sobs. Her daddy was badly injured. She noticed he was unconscious. She tried to wake him up. A loud sob escaped her when she noticed he was dying in her arms. She shook her head and screamed. She didn’t want him to die.

Leaf ran over to Branch and began helping Jingle save him. “No! You’re not dying! I won’t allow it!” She sobbed as she willed him to stay. She didn’t want their fight to be the last thing she ever did with her father. She was very upset. She had been lucky, and had escaped injury with Kiwi and Meep, before the blast had happened.

Screams erupted as everyone scrambled around to put out flames and save the injured. Several trolls were dead, including King Jaxon, who had shielded his son. He had saved Prince Artemis’ life. Among those who also died included Sky, Bee, former King Peppy, and the young healer, Clarity.

Several more were severely injured. Body parts were scattered everywhere. Rapid, Orchid, Birch, and Emerald had each lost an arm. Maple, Maori, Pansy, and Sable had each lost an arm and a leg. Rainbow and Mouse had lost a leg. Poppy had lost her right foot. Almost everyone who was close to the bomb had burns, cuts, and bruises.

“Dad! Please!” Artemis laid Jaxon on his back and began trying to preform life saving measures, even though it was clear that Jaxon was dead and wasn’t coming back. Jaxon had sustained a severe head injury, that exposed brain.

Once Branch was stable and put with Basil and River, Leaf, Jingle, Coconut, and Sapphire worked together to heal the injured. Once everyone was healed, the clean up began. The entire colony was gray as they prepared funerals for those who had died. They were silent, as they prayed that this would never happen again.

Artemis was in the back, holding Peony’s hand in one hand, and Leaf’s hand in the other. He was devastated. He looked at his mates and sniffled. “I hoped our parents war would never become ours, but it has. I’m going to assure that this won’t happen again. I’m going to gather everyone who is able to go, and we’re going to take this war to Macaw’s old island. They’re going to pay for killing and hurting our families.”

“I’m right here with you and will help you Artemis.” Leaf sniffled and leaned into him. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had lost her uncle and cousin. Artemis had lost his father, sister, and grandfather. It wasn’t fair.

Peony had watched them talk. She signed to them that she would help them too. She hugged into Artemis and wept. She was sad for their losses and was worried about those who were maimed for life. 

Poppy was in a chair, near the front of the funeral, crying hard. She was devastated for so many reasons. She wasn’t even up to leading the funeral, and it was her responsibility as queen.

Smidge was the one who helped lay the victims that had died to rest. The gray queen looked among her devastated colony. She was having the same thoughts that Artemis was having. This was the last straw. They were bringing the war to former King Macaw’s island. She was done with her past nipping her loved ones where it hurt. She was going to assure that this would never happen again.


	5. Small Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medical misunderstanding nearly kills one of the trolls.

As everyone was laid to rest, Basil was at the medical pod with Branch and Jingle. He was snuggled up against his mate, feeling miserable. He was having contractions. He was still a few weeks away from his due date, but it wasn’t a surprise to him that his babies were deciding to come now. He hadn’t told River yet. He had also sustained a penetration injury. A piece of metal from the bomb was wedged into his pod. He was bleeding to death internally. Branch was his primary focus. It was unclear yet if Branch would survive his injuries. He was still unconscious from when he had passed out from pain. He had lost a lot of blood and had already had a couple of blood transfusions.

After the burial, Leaf came in to make sure that no one else needed help. She was told to sit and rest. River could see that she was tired.

Jingle was right next to Branch as well and hadn’t left his side. Her blood sugar was low, from not eating since earlier that day and from healing several trolls. She wasn’t feeling hot either. She let out a groan and shifted in the bed. She reached over to Basil and signed into his hand that she was dizzy.

“Jingle is dizzy.” Basil whispered. He frowned and closed his eyes. He was dizzy too, but he wanted his baby taken care of.

River had been helping at the medical pod. Some of minor injuries were still being treated. The healers were all taking a break. All four of them were exhausted. She walked over to her mate and daughter, and began checking Jingle over. She gave her juice and a snack. “She’s going to be alright.” She looked at Basil and frowned when she realized he was extremely pale. “Are you alright?” She checked his forehead. He was cool and clammy.

“I’m in labor…” Basil whispered. He winced when she removed his pants and checked him. “I don’t feel good River…” He hated admitting when he was sick or in pain, but he had a feeling at this point that he needed to say something before he got any worse.

River was alarmed. Basil never complained of pain or feelings of being sick, so when he said he didn’t feel good, she began checking him head to toe. She had noticed his babies were not ready yet, to be born. When she found a small wound on his belly, she checked it and widened her eyes. “I’m taking you to surgery…” She picked him up and rushed towards the surgical side of the medical pod. “Leaf!” She cried out for her daughter. “Basil is in trouble!” She sat him down and sedated him. “We’ve got this daddy. It’s going to be alright.”

Basil whispered that he was sorry for complaining. He told her that he loved her. He faded into unconsciousness not long after getting the sedative.

Leaf hurried over and frowned. “He said he was having pregnancy pains.” She looked worried. She could see that Basil was very pale. “What’s wrong?”

“I think he’s bleeding internally.” River grabbed a scalpel and opened Basil up. She opened his pod and grabbed a little white colored boy with royal blue hair. She gave her to Leaf, and then took his twin sister out. She was turquoise with blue green and royal blue hair. She let Leaf clean her too. She turned to Basil and began searching for foreign bodies. She didn’t like the amount of blood she saw. She absorbed some of it with towels. “I need blood in here!” She frowned, noticing his pod was falling apart in her hands. The overused pod was very worn out and had a scar from pervious surgery. “These twins will be his last pregnancy.” She looked over at Leaf and frowned. She took her scalpel and cut his pod out. She removed it and looked at Leaf again. “Heal him. I got the babies.” She went to work on them.

Leaf had just gotten her baby brother and sister to cry. She turned her attention to her daddy. She began healing him. She trembled with worry. Basil was on death’s door. “Please don’t die!” She didn’t want to lose him or Branch.

Dr. Mango came in and gave Basil a blood transfusion. She frowned at the number of bloody towels that were scattered on and near his surgical bed. “He lost a lot of blood.” She had a feeling it would be a miracle if he survived.

River checked the premature babies. She found a small metal shard poking out of the girl’s right arm. She gently removed it and cleaned her wound. “Leaf, your baby sister needs healing.” She looked worried. This could have been so much worse. 

Leaf finished healing Basil, and then began to heal her sister. “Was it the bomb that hurt her? It’s a miracle that they weren’t hurt worse.”

“It appears it was the bomb. They’re very lucky indeed.” Dr. Mango began cleaning up the mess. She had a feeling Basil would need more blood. “I’ll talk to Wind and see if he will nurse the twins. Basil should rest for a little while.” She left to get Wind. She hoped she could get him out of hiding. Wind had bolted the moment they were attacked and hadn’t been out of the panic room in the bunker since. She didn’t blame him, but these babies needed his help.

“I’ll check with Basil, but I think Miracle and Lucky are great names for these twins.” River moved Basil back over to Branch. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night, but so far everyone who hadn’t died had remained stable since the explosion. She hoped it would stay that way.


	6. Heartbroken Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Basil wake up to news they don’t want to hear.

A few hours later, Branch was the first to wake up. He let out a whimper as his eyes cracked open. He looked around and whispered that he felt awful. He looked over and saw Basil. His heart broken when he noticed he was thinner. He immediately feared the worse for their twins. He burst into tears and began to cry. “Our babies…”

“Branch! You’re awake!” River hurried over and gave him a hug. “The twins are alright daddy. The explosion almost killed you and Basil. They had to be born so he could live. They’re with Wind, right next to you.” She pointed over at Wind, who was in a chair next to the bed with the newborn twins.

Wind was there under duress. He wanted to be with his family, so he could protect them. He was nursing the twins. He was very worried about everyone, and had suggested they all move into the bunker, like Branch had told them to do in the first place. He had been assured that they would all move into the bunker after Branch and Basil were stable enough to move.

Branch looked over at Wind. “My trusted friend…” He shifted a little bit in the bed and frowned when he realized he was missing his other leg and right arm. A whimper escaped him. He was glad he was alive, but it wasn’t going to be easy to get around anymore. “Why are we above ground? I said to go to the bunker. Were there casualties?”

“You were in horrible shape Branch. The medical pod was much closer than the bunker. We didn’t want to lose you, so we brought you here. We plan to move you and Basil to the bunker once you’re both stable enough.” River frowned when she saw that Basil was stirring. She didn’t look forward to telling him that he lost his baby pod forever. “Branch, I’m sorry to tell you, but Sky didn’t survive the explosion. King Jaxon, King Peppy, Princess Bee, and Clarity also died, along with many others.”

Basil whimpered as he woke up. He was very weak. He whispered that he wanted his babies.

Wind got up and gently gave the twins to Basil. “They’re awake. We should get them to the bunker.”

Branch faded gray and began to cry. His brother’s death was heart wrenching news. He was also upset that his niece, Clarity, died. She was a valuable healer and a sweet young lady. He cringed when he realized Bee was gone too. “How is Torrent?” He was suddenly worried about his son. Torrent and Bee had been very close.

“Heartbroken and worried about you. Wind is right. We need to get you to the bunker.” River picked Branch up and headed for the door. She went straight for the bunker.

Basil inspected his twins. He whimpered when he got picked up by Wind. He cringed when he felt lightheaded. “I’m so dizzy…” He held his twins tightly. He didn’t want them to fall.

“I’ve got you Basil.” Wind hurried after River. He looked around as they hurried towards the bunker. He hoped that King Trollex had went into the underground water cavern. He had asked about them, and Smidge had reassured that she had told their underwater friends about the attack.

“Are our children OK?” Branch looked worried as he was carried towards the bunker. He could see as they passed that the devastation from the bomb had been bad. It had left a huge singed mess.

“No Branch, our children are not OK. No one is. We were attacked. Smidge is going to take the war to Macaw’s island. Basil? You lost you baby pod. It was in horrible shape.” River got Branch into the bunker. “I plan to tell Smidge goodbye before she leaves. I’m not sure if we’ll see them again.” She avoided eye contact with Basil. She could hear him growling in anger.

Poppy heard them come in. She frowned when she heard River talk about Smidge. “She’s gone. She just left River.” She got up on a set of crutches and hobbled over. “I need your help, leading the colony, until I’m back on my…” She looked down at her missing foot. “Foot…” She burst into tears. “I can’t lose her too. Oh my god…” She shook hard as she sobbed. “Artemis, Leaf, and Peony left with them! Our future king and queens!” She wasn’t sure she could handle more loss. She hoped her colony was successful. She was sure Princess Honey would make a great queen, but Artemis was the rightful king. She hoped the best for her son and his queens. “Some of your kids went too…” She followed Leaf as she walked Branch to a bed.

“They left?! Oh god…” River gently sat Branch down. She turned to Queen Poppy and hugged her tightly. “I’m here to help you. Just tell me what you need me to do.”

Branch began to cry again. He prayed Leaf would survive. They all needed her. “Oh my god no…”

Wind sat Basil down by Branch. He retreated to check on his family. He wanted and needed them safe. He was not happy to find out that Peony left. Little did he know, Fatalii, little Aquamarine, Jalapeno, Poblano, and Precious had all left too.

Basil curled up with his twins and sobbed. “I told you I wanted a large family!” He scooted into Branch and trembled. He was stressed out and scared, for multiple reasons, besides the loss of his baby pod. He was afraid that he would lose his babies and now he couldn’t even make anymore. He had joked about having fifty children, and he hadn’t reached that number. He was now worried that their forty-one children would decrease dramatically.

“Basil, I know you’re upset, but right now you need to focus on getting better. Please help us pray that our children return safely. It’s all we can do right now.” River held Poppy and wept. They were all worried, and for good reason. They were not going to be with Smidge to fight. She hoped the best for the war party. She didn’t want to lose anyone else.


	7. Out For Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Smidge leads several colony members to Queen Barb’s island, seeking revenge for the deaths of her mate and daughter.

As soon as Wind found out that his mate, daughter, and sons had left, he fought tooth and nail to get outside to go after them. He sobbed when Biggie grabbed him and hugged him to himself. “No! I promised her I would never let anything happen to her! She’s not safe going there! I have to go after her!”

“The boys won’t let anything happen to her. Come on, let’s get you inside. I need you and our youngest baby safe.” Biggie picked up Wind and carried him inside. Wind was pregnant and he didn’t want anything to happen to him and the baby. It was hard enough thinking that he could lose Fatalii and five of their children. Tears ran down his cheeks as he listened to Wind sob in his arms. He silently prayed that they would all make it back home in one piece.

Several miles away, Smidge was leading the war party towards Queen Barb’s island. They had all left, on their parrots, since they were the fastest form of transportation. She began to sing. She had a determined look on her face. She was going to fight to the death to assure that the future of her colony would no longer suffer.

Former Queen Goldie, Citrine, Fatalii, Aura, Kiwi, Meep, Artemis, Leaf, Peony, Jalapeno, Poblano, Precious, Aquamarine, Torrent, Rapid, Rush, Flora, Calathea, Spruce, Ash, Oak, Willow, Crystal, Ruby, Rose Quartz, and Sandy had all followed Smidge. They were all determined to make this wrong a right. 

Leaf directed her parrot over to Smidge’s parrot. She looked over. “Is there a possibility that we can do this without killing anyone?” She thought that the trolls who had already died was enough death. If they could do this without breaking more hearts, she wanted to do it. Even though she was a baby when she met Wind, she remembered how scared he was. Her memory started when she was still in her father’s pod. She had the gift of memory, along with her gift of healing. “There are likely others at that colony who are just as innocent as Papa Wind.”

“We can try Leaf. I know there are a lot of innocent trolls on that island. I want you to trust your instincts. If the troll seems to have a good demeanor, don’t attack them and don’t hesitate to protect yourself. What I want you to do when we get to the island is hide anyone you feel are innocent. Please be careful. Not everyone is going to be as sweet as they appear. I will approach the king or queen and try to talk some sense into him or her. I pray it isn’t Barb or Quill. The last time I saw them, they were preteens, and had nasty attitudes, just like Macaw. I don’t see them being any different now.” Smidge looked over at Precious and Aquamarine. “I want you to share your healing ability with Precious and Aquamarine. Tell Peony I want her to share her spiritual ability with them too. Tell Rapid and Rush to protect them. They will be extremely important at the end of this battle.”

Leaf nodded and proceeded to do as she was told. Once she was done, she flew her parrot beside Artemis’ parrot. “We’re going to try a peaceful approach, but we must be ready to protect our own. Artemis? If I don’t survive, please tell my dad I’m sorry.” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She felt guilty now for giving Branch the silent treatment the last week.

“I won’t have to do that. You’re going to live.” Artemis smiled over at her. “We’re going to all survive, and peace will come back to our island. There will be peace on both islands. You’ll see.” He moved his hair over to her and had her look up using his hair to push her chin up. “I love you Leaf. We got this.”

Leaf sniffled and looked at him with worried light blue eyes. She saw the look of determination and fearlessness in Artemis’ eyes. She hoped he was right. She looked over at Peony, who shot a smile at her. She hoped she stayed safe too. She signed to her that she loved her.

Peony signed to her that she loved her too. She could see that Leaf was scared. She was determined to help them and get through this. She wanted the best for their colony.

As they approached the island, it was getting dark. Smidge directed them to a dark area on the island. She was glad she knew this island. It gave them an advantage. She stroked her parrot’s beak and told him that he was a good bird. She looked at the war party and frowned. “Please be careful and keep your weapons close. Leaf, Precious, and Aquamarine, I want you to stay here. We will need you when the war is over. Rush, Rapid, and Torrent, I want you three to stay here and protect them.”

Precious looked relieved. She hadn’t even wanted Rapid to leave with her, but he had insisted. He had just lost his left arm. She was worried about his safety.

Leaf sneered when Smidge told her to stay. That was not the plan, and Smidge had told her to hide the innocent trolls. She had a bad feeling Smidge was confused and not thinking straight due to grief. “Smidge, I’m not staying. I came to help with the war.” She shook her head and began climbing out of the tree. She looked up to make sure that the rest of the war party followed.

Artemis immediately followed her, along with everyone else, except for Smidge and Precious. They were all in this together and were going to fight until it was over.

“Rapid…” Precious cringed and teared up. “No…” She whispered. She shook her head and looked at Smidge. “I have to go. I must make sure he lives.” Tears ran down her cheeks as she quickly followed Rapid. She didn’t want to lose him.

Smidge facepalmed and groaned internally. She had changed her mind so that Leaf could be safe and heal the injured when the war was over. Precious and Aquamarine were also not supposed to fight at all. Especially Precious. She had promised Biggie that nothing would happen to Precious. Everyone knew how precious she was to Wind. She gritted her teeth as she followed her stubborn war party down the tree. She prayed that Leaf, Precious, and Aquamarine lived, because they were going to need healers if they got injured. She got to the bottom and quickly followed Leaf, who was running towards the light from a fire. It appeared that a bonfire was lit. She hoped Leaf didn’t expose herself. It could prove to be fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Smidge sang. I do not own the song. All rights go to those who helped create it!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTnWFT3DvVA


	8. Bonfire War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins. Will Queen Smidge be successful?

At the bonfire, Queen Barb was celebrating Dash’s success with what remained of her colony, which had dwindled down to fifty. She was drinking and laughing as Dash told her all about the scared faces that he saw when he dropped the bomb on the wedding party. She was a little drunk and having a great time. She was unaware that Smidge had led a war party to her island.

Princess Aquamarine was next to the fire. The young princess was a spitting image of her father, Wind, but in a female body. She had a one-year old baby snuggled up to her chest and was two months pregnant with her second child. She just found out that he had threw the bomb on children. He was only supposed to kill the king and queens. She was silent seething. She was only getting revenge for the death of her father and grandfather. She had been lied to the last sixteen years. She was told her father and grandfather were great people. She glanced over at Queen Barb. “Would you stop celebrating! You didn’t tell me it was going to be a wedding. Children may have died!” She frowned when her son began to cry. “Shh…it’s alright…” She soothed her baby boy.

Prince Ice was a one-year old white glitter trolling, with white hair and red eyes. He snuggled into his mama and cried. He didn’t like when she was angry.

“Come on Aqua, you know why I had to do it. It’s part of war. The innocent have to die too.” Dash moved over to Princess Aquamarine and pulled her into a hug. He was her mate and the father of Prince Ice.

“Shut up Aquamarine, or I’ll kill you and raise your runt to be the king instead of you being queen.” Queen Barb got up and walked over to them. “It’s not like we know them.”

“Get the fuck away from me!” Princess Aquamarine pushed them away. She got up and headed for her flower pod. “I only wanted Queen Poppy, Queen Smidge, and King Jaxon dead! They killed my father and grandfather! Innocent lives didn’t have to be involved!”

Leaf watched the three of them and frowned when she realized Princess Aquamarine wanted her in-laws dead. She clenched her fist, until she realized that there was still a spark of hope for these trolls. Princess Aquamarine seemed to be upset about the fact innocent lives were killed. She stepped out and walked towards them. “You killed an innocent teenager this morning…” She teared up. “My cousin had the hugest heart. You have no idea what you have done!”

“No!” Smidge hurried after her and tried to stop her. “You’re going to get killed!”

Queen Barb smirked and pulled out a pistol. She loaded it and pointed it towards Leaf. “It was a huge mistake coming here future queen Leaf!”

Peony quickly followed Leaf. She gasped when she saw Queen Barb pull out the gun. She ran over and got in front of Leaf just in time to be shot in the chest. She shoved Leaf to the ground and held her to the ground. She gasped for air. The shot had hit lung and went through her heart. She held onto her mate as she died on her chest.

Leaf screamed in horror. She scrambled to her feet and sobbed. She picked Peony up and went to go hide with her. She tried desperately to revive her mate. She didn’t want her to die, but it became clear she was gone. The already gray healer was sobbing inconsolably. “No! Please don’t leave us!”

Prince Artemis screamed in horror. He pulled out his gun and came running over. He began shooting Queen Barb. He riddled her with bullets. He was very angry and upset.

Queen Barb collapsed and died from her gunshot wounds.

The rest of the war party came out and began defending their future king and queen.

A few trolls on Queen Barb’s island grabbed guns and began to shoot at the war party. They were going to defend their princess.

Dash shoved Princess Aquamarine towards their flower pod. “Get your dumbass to the flower pod and hide!” He turned around and pulled out a gun from his hair. He aimed it towards Artemis and growled when Queen Goldie came over and grabbed his arm. A fight ensued, which ended in him shooting her in the belly. He kicked her in the ribs, and then ran to shoot Prince Artemis again. Queen Smidge took aim and shot him in the head. He collapsed and died instantly.

Queen Goldie whimpered and held onto her belly as she quickly bled to death from a liver laceration. She whispered that she hoped they would be successful, before slipping into the darkness.

Princess Aquamarine looked at them with wide, worried eyes. “Stop! Stop fighting!” She backed away and ran to go hide with her son. She was very worried that innocent lives would be killed.

The war party was obviously winning but some of Princess Aquamarine’s colony were not backing down. One last troll with a gun took aim to Fatalii. He shot him in chest and head, killing him. He growled when he got shot in the arm. He took aim at Precious and shot her in the chest. He went to shoot her again, but Rapid got in the way and hugged her. He got shot in the hip and back.

“No!!!” Smidge growled and took aim to him and shot him in the head. She hurried over to Precious and sobbed. “Oh my god no!” She was shaking upset. She promised to protect her.

Precious coughed up blood and whimpered. She began healing herself but felt pain from the bullet shards. “I want to go home…” She trembled as she healed Rapid’s wounds. She was scared she would die or lose Rapid.

Rapid collapsed and sprawled out. He coughed up blood and whispered that he wanted his Precious safe. He held her as she healed him. He felt better but was weak. He had lost a lot of blood between losing his arm and the bullets.

Little Aquamarine noticed the fight was over. He went to work on healing those who were injured, including those who were injured from Princess Aquamarine’s colony. He apologized that they where attacked. He explained they were only trying to protect their future queens and king.

The ones who had fought back, calmed down when they realized that the war party was only defending their own. All of them but one didn’t even like Queen Barb and Prince Dash, but they had had no choice but follow them. 

Once the gunfire calmed down, Princess Aquamarine put Prince Ice in her hair, and then cautiously approached the war party. “Thank you for killing them. I’m Princess Aquamarine. The future heir to this throne. Their family had this island imprisoned for the last sixty-five years…” She looked among them. “I told him if he had to fight, then I just wanted a few trolls dead. He wasn’t supposed to bomb the whole island…”

“By sending him to our island, you killed thirty trolls! Some of them were children and babies!” Smidge snapped angrily. “One of them was my husband! The king of our island! You have no idea what you just did!”

“Mother! Enough!” Artemis walked over and got between them. “She just said she only wanted a few dead, if anyone had to die.”

“A life for two innocent lives. You killed my father and grandfather.” Princess Aquamarine frowned and glared at Queen Smidge. She had heard nothing but bad things about her. She didn’t think she was innocent.

“Prince Galah and King Macaw?! Let me tell you a little family history!” Smidge growled angrily. “King Macaw was a cruel king, who kidnapped innocent children from islands all over our world and used them for his own greed! He raped a teenager for not bringing him back treasure and booze! He killed trollings and laughed about it! Prince Galah made a sweet trolling do whatever he wanted and treated him lower than dirt! He stole his firstborn from him and killed her! Don’t talk to me about what is fair Princess!”

“Mom!” Artemis put his hands on his hips. “Would you stop! Look at her! She’s clearly Wind’s firstborn! They lied to Wind when they told him that she was dead!” He looked between them. “Can we please work something out?! She was lied to about her father and grandfather, but she shouldn’t have to suffer because someone manipulated her! Let the past be in the past! We need to get home! It’s over! We have three trolls to bury. Let’s go…” Tears ran down his cheeks as he walked towards Leaf and Peony. His heart was shattered. He was really hoping that nothing would happen to his queens. He was devastated.

Princess Aquamarine’s mouth gapped open. She looked between them all. “My father is alive?! I was told Wind died a long time ago…” She followed Artemis. She looked surprised.

“Yes, he is alive. Your sister and brother are here. We need to go home.” Smidge agreed with Artemis. They needed to get back, so they could bury Goldie, Fatalii, and Peony.

“Let’s go home.” Artemis picked up Peony and carried her towards the parrots. He looked down at her and sniffled. “I’m sorry my princess. I’m never going to forget you and the sacrifice that you made so that Leaf could live.”

Leaf wept as she followed Artemis. She put her hand onto his arm as they walked towards the parrots. Her heart was shattered. She was bonded to Peony ever since they were babies. She began to sing to Peony. She was devastated too.

The rest of the war party picked up Fatalii and Goldie and followed their grieving prince and future princess.

Princess Aquamarine looked at them and then at her colony members. “I promise I’ll be right back.” She hurried after Queen Smidge. “Please…” She swallowed hard. “I want to see Wind. I won’t do anything else to harm your colony.”

Queen Smidge looked up at Princess Aquamarine. She wanted to tell her no, but something in her heart told her that she was just like Wind. She sighed and nodded. “You can ride Fatalii’s parrot.” She led the young princess towards their parrots. Once everyone was on their parrots, Queen Smidge led them towards home. The battle had been short, but the heartache was still going to be hard. She didn’t look forward to seeing Biggie’s face when he found out that his daughter and mate had died. It had been a very hard day, and it wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Leaf sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9g35fMP8u0


	9. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge comes home and prepares funerals for the three who had lost their lives.

As the war party arrived back at their island, Smidge had her parrot land on a tree. She stroked him and told him he was a good boy. She began making her way down the tree. She went straight to the bunker to give news about their trip to Macaw’s old island. She approached Poppy first. “We were successful, but there were three casualties. We lost Peony, Fatalii, and Goldie.”

“Thank god you came back alive…” Poppy hugged Smidge to her the moment she saw her. She wept sadly when she found out that her future daughter in law, friend, and mother in law had died. “This day has been awful…”

“I’ve got to tell Biggie. Oh god, this is going to be so hard…” Smidge frowned and looked up at her mate. “Stay here. I’ve got this.” She went to go look for Biggie and Wind.

Poppy got up and followed her on her crutches. She wasn’t going to let Smidge do that alone. She had a bad feeling Biggie and Wind were going to take the news very hard. It was hard enough losing a mate and even worse to lose a child. She knew how much it hurt.

Smidge found Biggie and Wind in the same room as Branch, Basil, and River. She walked over to him and took his hand. “Biggie, I have bad news. During the battle, Peony, Fatalii, and Precious were shot. Peony and Fatalii didn’t make it.”

Biggie gasped when he heard her say she had bad news. He was already sitting, but he already felt dizzy. He began to sob when he found out that his daughter and mate had died. “Is Precious OK?!”

Wind’s eyes went wide as saucers. “No! Not our daughters! Not my mate! Not my baby!” He got up and bolted outside. He had to go make sure Precious was at least alive. He sobbed as he made his way above ground. He ran straight over to Precious and hugged her tightly. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked over at Fatalii and Peony, whom had been laid down with Goldie. He scrambled over to them and hugged the each of them. He sobbed inconsolably. “They’re so cold!” He trembled with grief. He was so overwhelmed with emotions.

Precious clung to Wind and stayed close to him. She didn’t feel good because of the bullet shards. She wanted her daddy. She had no plans of leaving his side any time soon.

Smidge, Poppy, and Biggie followed Wind outside. They wanted to make sure he didn’t get hurt.

Biggie sobbed when he saw his mate and daughter. He knelt down and sobbed as he ran his hand through Peony’s hair. Tears ran down his cheeks as he reached over and rubbed Fatalii’s cheek. “Rest easy my daughter and love. I’ll take good care of our family. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“This is all my fault.” Leaf let out a sob. She put her face into her hands and trembled. She had been doing a lot of crying on the way home. She startled when Artemis took her into his arms.

“Leaf…” Artemis sniffled and held his mate. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was very upset too. “It’s my fault. I should have made you and Peony stay…”

“If you hadn’t exposed yourself this wouldn’t have happened Leaf! You were foolish! You’ve been taught not to face an enemy face on like that!” Smidge snapped angrily. She hated seeing Wind and Biggie cry. It was making her bitter and breaking her heart.

Leaf buried her face into Artemis’ chest and sobbed harder. She was already guilt ridden, and Smidge just made it worse.

“Don’t yell at her!” Wind got between Smidge and Leaf. “You promised to protect them all! Shame on you for blaming her!” He looked angry, which was extremely rare. The anger quickly melted from his face and turned into tears again. He put his face into his hands and began to sob.

“She was just trying to take the peaceful approach Smidge! Don’t you dare yell at her!” Rush snapped angrily. He walked over to Leaf and Artemis. He held his grieving sister. “We’re all going to miss her Leaf, but Peony will always be in our hearts.”

“That’s enough!” Poppy frowned and looked between them. “We have funerals to arrange. Stop fighting and get ready to help lay these loved ones to rest. They wouldn’t want us to fight over them.” She sniffled and headed towards her flower pod to get ready. “Smidge! Please come and help me get ready…”

Smidge grumbled as she followed Poppy.

Princess Aquamarine watched the whole thing while standing beside Little Aquamarine. She had talked to him the whole way there and found out they not only shared the same name, but they also shared fathers. She was astonished by the scene in front of her. She looked down and frowned. She couldn’t believe that she had just caused so much devastation, by agreeing to the attack. “I’m so sorry…” She kept glancing towards Wind. He seemed so familiar, but she hadn’t been introduced to him yet, so she didn’t know he was her father.

“Dad?” Little Aquamarine took Princess Aquamarine’s hand and led her towards him. “I have someone you want to meet.” He sniffled and looked up at his sister. “This is Princess Aquamarine. She’s my big sister…”

Wind was overwhelmed with emotions. He hurried over to her and checked her over. Tears ran down his cheeks. “It can’t be. They told me you died.” He was trembling with anxiety. “Can…can I hug you?!” He sniffled and wiped his tears away.

Princess Aquamarine nodded slowly and opened her arms. She hugged into her father and frowned. “They told me you died too…” She sniffled. “I never got to see pictures of you. They didn’t have any.”

Biggie sniffled and watched with tears in his eyes. He was lost for words. He gently picked up Peony and looked at Jalapeno when he picked up Fatalii. He walked towards their flower pod to get them ready for burial.

Artemis let Leaf go and went to pick up Goldie. “Leaf, can you please help me with grandma?”

“Yes, of course.” Leaf sniffled and walked with Artemis towards Goldie’s flower pod so they could prepare to bury her. 

“Come, you have siblings to meet and a funeral to get ready for.” Wind took Princess Aquamarine’s hand. He led her towards their home. He wanted her to be there with his family. He had no idea yet that he was a grandpa. Ice was sound asleep in his mama’s hair.

Everyone else left with their families to get ready for the triple funeral. They were all very sad for the losses.

A couple of hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Peony, Fatalii, and Goldie. Everyone was gray with grief as they said goodbye to three special trolls. It wasn’t going to be the same without them.


	10. A Precious Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch comforts his daughter while dealing with his own issues.

Shortly after the funeral was over, Leaf left Artemis at Peony’s grave. Something was wrong with Branch, and she could sense it. She got to the bunker and made her way to the room that Branch was in. She frowned, seeing that there were tears in her mother’s eyes. She crawled into the bed and got between Branch and Basil. She put her hand on Branch’s shoulder and teared up. “There’s fluid in his lungs.” She teared up and looked up at River. “How do we fix it?!”

River shook her head and stifled out a sob. “We can’t. He’s dying sweetheart…”

Jingle was on Branch’s other side, snuggled up to him. She had draped his hand over her belly. She hadn’t allowed him to touch her belly all week, and now that’s all she wanted him to do. She wanted him to feel her babies wriggle and kick. She could sense he was dying, and had been trying desperately to keep him alive, even though she was exhausted.

Most of Branch, River, and Basil’s eldest children were in the room, silently praying that Branch would some how pull through and make it.

Basil felt his daughter get between him and Branch. He reached over and put his arms around her. He held her and swallowed hard. He had been quiet, since he realized that Branch was slipping away.

Branch took a raspy breath and looked up at Leaf. “My eldest daughter.” He had tears in his eyes. “I need you to stay strong.” He let Jingle’s belly go. He shifted his hand weakly across his failing body and rested his hand on her hand. “I want you to protect this colony, like I have taught you how. I know you will make me proud.”

“No!” Leaf sobbed and hugged into Branch. “You’re too young to die. You have to meet your grandchildren! You have to watch them play and chase them around like the good grandpa I know you will be…”

“I’m dying my sweet girl. My life may have been short, but you and your brothers and sisters made it great. My legacy will live on in you and all my children, grandchildren, and children to come.” Branch glanced over at River as he took a shaky breath. “I want Poppy and Artemis here. I want Leaf to get married before my time comes.”

River nodded and hurried out the door.

“Daddy please, I beg of you. I can’t…” Leaf sobbed as she snuggled up to Branch. “I’m not ready to let you go…”

“It’s going to be alright…” Branch coughed weakly. Blood ran down his cheek. The explosion had left metal embedded in his lungs. He was slowly drowning in his own blood.

Jingle put her hand on his chest and whimpered. She could sense that he was in a lot of pain.

“Surgery will fix this.” Leaf sniffled and wiped the blood off his cheek. “I’ll tell mom when she comes back.”

“I won’t survive it…” Branch wheezed. “Please go get ready to be married.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Leaf sniffled and shook her head. She cuddled into him and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. She wished there was a way to save him.

River came back inside and sat down at the edge of the bed. She reached over and put her hand on Branch’s cheek. “They’re coming. Branch…” She teared up. “I love you. I thought you should know I’m pregnant daddy. About a month along. Leaf told me yesterday morning, before the wedding. I was going to tell you after, but…” She sniffled and dried her face of tears. “All hell broke loose…”

A small smile spread on Branch’s face. “I told you…” He recalled arguing with her about it just days earlier. “She is going to be a healer…”

Leaf sniffled and looked up at her mom. She hoped for the sake of the colony that Branch was right. “I’m going to protect that baby. Nothing will happen to him or her…”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Poppy came hobbling in on crutches. She sat down in a chair by their bed.

Artemis came in and teared up when he saw that Branch was pale and near death’s door. Branch had taught him a lot about survival and combat. He was close to the protective survivalist. He was shocked to hear that Mr. Overprotective had decided that they were getting married in the twilight hours of the morning, just hours after losing one of the loves of their lives. “Branch, leader of the survivalists, may I please ask for this lady’s hand, do thee wed?”

“Yes Poppy, I am sure…” Branch took a shallow breath. “Artemis, please, take her. I give her to you.”

Leaf motioned Artemis onto the bed. She wasn’t going to leave Branch’s side. “Sit with me Artemis.”

Basil got up off the bed and went to sit by River, so Artemis could be beside Leaf. He sat by his wife and held her as she wept into his shoulder. He was still incredibly weak, himself, but unlike Branch he was going to make a full recovery.

Artemis got on the bed and sat beside Leaf and Branch. He took Leaf’s hand and held it as he looked over at his mother. They hadn’t rehearsed this, but he did remember how it was done from when his mother wed other couples. It helped that his slightly older sister had just got married the morning before.

Leaf’s siblings watched and listened silently. Saffron and Scarlet were also in there. They watched on with worried expressions. It had been a long and difficult night.

Poppy looked worried. She was going to shorten the ceremony. She could see that Branch wasn’t going to be there much longer. “Thank you, all of you, for gathering here today to bare witness to the union of the royal couple. Prince Artemis, do you take Leaf, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“I do.” Artemis reached up and ran his hand through Leaf’s dark gray hair. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was trembling with anxiety and grief.

Poppy looked at Leaf. “Leaf, do you take Prince Artemis, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“I do…” Leaf choked out a sob. She leaned into Artemis and sniffled. She was trying so hard to stay strong.

“Then by the power invested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss your princess bride.” Poppy sniffled and drooped her ears. This had to be the saddest wedding she had ever seen. She planned on having another ceremony for them later, when they all had a chance to grieve.

Artemis had Leaf look up and gave her a gentle kiss. This was not how he imagined their wedding being. Peony was supposed to be with them, and everyone was supposed to be happy. He held her as she trembled on his chest.

“Take care of her Artie…” Branch took another shaky breath. “Leaf…” He was struggling to talk now but was trying so hard to comfort his daughter. “Uncle Sky and I will watch over you on the other side. I love you, my sweet Leaf…” He tried to cough, but no longer had the strength to do it. A tear ran down his cheek as he slowly closed his eyes. He took one more labored breath, before going still.

Jingle let out a blood curdling scream when she sensed the life go out of her father. She put her hand on his face and checked him over. She shook him and trembled. She didn’t want him to die.

Leaf began sobbing inconsolably. She buried her face into Branch’s chest and sobbed. “You can’t go! You have to stay! This is not staying! Come back! I can’t lose you too!” She whimpered when she felt Artemis’ hand lay across her back. She turned to her new husband and cried into his chest. “Don’t you dare leave me too! Ever! I can’t lose anyone else!” She was shaking upset.

Artemis cried with her and held her to him. It crushed his heart seeing her cry. He watched as her entire family cried over Branch. 

A few hours later, everyone gathered yet again, for another funeral. This time it was to say goodbye to Branch. Leaf sang in her father’s honor. They prayed that this would be the last one they would bury for a long, long time. The last twenty-four hours had been extremely difficult. They were not sure they could take losing anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Leaf sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpZkY47-cVI


	11. Life Is Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It soon becomes clear that Precious is not OK.

Later that afternoon, everyone began to gather in the main area of the bunker. They were all quiet and gloomy. Precious had been sticking to Wind’s side. She was currently snuggled up to him. It hurt to breathe, and now that her healing ability had diminished, it was getting worse. She swallowed hard and leaned forward to try and catch her breath.

Wind was holding her. He noticed her breathing was labored. He was worried about her. He glanced towards River. He had a feeling she needed to be checked over, but he was worried. River looked exhausted. It had been a hard day for her. It had been a hard day for them all.

“Is Precious OK?” Princess Aquamarine walked over and sat down beside them. She had just left to go to the bathroom. She still hadn’t shown Ice to them and he had needed to go potty. She was doing a great job of keeping him hidden.

“I can’t breathe…” Precious began coughing hard. She covered her mouth and cringed as she coughed up blood. She gasped when she pulled her hands back and saw that her hands were covered in bloody mucus.

“Oh my god…” Biggie got up and picked up Precious. “Mango! River! Help!” He hurried towards the medical room. He knew she had been shot in the chest, but she hadn’t complained or shown signs of obvious distress until now.

Wind scrambled to his feet and followed Biggie. He let out a sob. He was very upset. He didn’t like that his second oldest was coughing up blood.

Princess Aquamarine got up and quickly followed them. She frowned when Ice began to stir. She hoped he wouldn’t make his presence known. She wasn’t ready to give them complete trust. She needed her son safe. “It’s alright Ice…” She whispered.

Leaf, Dr. Mango, and River hurried after them as well.

River met Biggie in the medical room. She saw the blood and immediately became worried. “She might have a bullet in her lungs. I’m taking her to surgery.” She took Precious from Biggie and carried her to the surgical room. She sat her down on a bed and gave her a sedative.

Precious gasped for air. She looked between them all and cringed when she got the shot that would help her sleep. She began dozing off. She was still struggling to breathe.

“We’ve got you Precious. It’s going to be alright.” Leaf was trembling. Precious was one of her close friends. She hoped that they could save her.

Wind tried to follow them to the surgical room, but Dr. Mango led him back out. He sobbed by the door. “Please don’t let her die!”

Biggie took Wind into his arms and cried with him. He was absolutely petrified that they would lose another daughter.

Princess Aquamarine watched them with worry. She moved closer and embraced Wind. She couldn’t believe how much love she had seen from all these trolls the last twenty-four hours. If she had known, she would have never agreed to hurt any of them. “I’m so sorry…”

Ice looked at Wind and Biggie through his mom’s sky-blue hair. He shifted forward, and then pulled her hair out of the way. “Sad…” He put his arms out towards Wind. He wanted to make Wind happy. “I fix!”

Wind sniffled and looked at the little one with wide eyes. “You brought a child with you, Aqua?”

Biggie looked down at the toddler and cracked a smile. He was so cute, but it wasn’t obvious that he was Princess Aquamarine’s baby. He looked nothing like her.

Princess Aquamarine winced when her son exposed himself. She took him out of her hair and held him to her chest. “This is my son, Ice. He was born fifteen months ago.”

Ice turned his head, so he was looking at Wind. He reached towards him and smiled. “Make happy!”

“I’m a grandpa?” Wind gapped his mouth open. Aquamarine would have only been fifteen when she had her son. “You’re a young mother.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He was afraid to ask to hold him. He wasn’t sure if his own daughter would trust him. They had only met for the first time in seventeen years the day before. 

Biggie reached over and ruffled Ice’s hair. “Hello Ice…”

“I had no choice…” Princess Aquamarine looked away. “I was to provide an heir as early as possible because our kingdom was dying. I was living on borrowed time. They were going to kill me after the spare was born.” She looked at Biggie when he played with her son’s hair. She couldn’t help but smile for a moment. Biggie gave her the impression that he had a huge heart. She was glad that her father had married him. “At least that’s what Queen Barb told me. She didn’t want to have children, so I was providing the heir and spare for her. Dash acted like we were going to rule the island together. More like he was going to rule it…”

Ice giggled and pretty much threw himself onto Biggie. He liked him already. He hugged into him and smiled.

Wind gritted his teeth but said nothing. It was typical for that family to treat the soft hearted poorly.

“He’s so beautiful Aqua. Is it alright that I hold him?” Biggie didn’t want to scare her. He supported Ice and let the little one cuddle. He was so glad that he got to meet her and Ice. He was surprised to see that Ice was without a diaper. “He is already toilet trained?”

“Yes, you may hold him.” Princess Aquamarine rested her hand on Ice’s back. “I was never given diapers. I learned his subtle clues when he was tiny. He tells me when he needs to go now.”

Ice reached over and put his hand on Wind’s forehead. He smiled. “Happy…”

“He’s so precious…” Wind reached up and rested his hand on Ice’s back. Ice was giving him the distraction he needed while Precious was in surgery.

In the surgical room, Dr. Mango had Precious’ chest open. She removed bullet shards from her lung. She had Leaf heal the lacerations as she removed metal shards. She thought Precious was very lucky to be alive.

River was keeping Precious’ lung clean and was making sure she got fluids. She had given her a dose of blood from Leaf. She was worried about the young imitation troll.

Leaf was exhausted but was keeping up with her mom and Dr. Mango. Once the last of the shards was removed, she put her hand on her head. She sat down in a chair and began to cry. That had been so scary.

“Good job Princess Leaf.” Dr. Mango cleaned Precious up, and then picked her up and carried her towards the front room. “I’ll go get Rapid. He will want to know.” She left to go get him.

Precious was stable now and breathing a lot easier.

Wind walked over and crawled into the bed with his baby girl. He spooned her and frowned. “I’ve got you…”

A couple of hours later, Precious came to. She gasped when she saw that Rapid was holding her. She groaned and snuggled up to him.

“You should be just fine Precious. Please tell us if something is wrong next time.” River scolded her gently.

“You scared me Precious.” Rapid teared up and held her close.

“No more war battles for you.” Wind said firmly. He took her hand and stroked it. “You scared us.”

“No more war…” Precious whispered. She didn’t like fights and had no problem with never fighting again. She was a lover, not a fighter. She was going to be alright now. She was incredibly lucky.


	12. Time To Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf has pushed herself to the breaking point.

The next morning, after breakfast, Princess Aquamarine made the decision that it was time to go back home. She didn’t want her colony to get worried. She hugged her father and smiled at him. “I’ve talked to Queen Poppy, and I’m going to move my colony here. We will become one as a family. I promise I will be right back. It might take a few weeks. I’ll bring a ship and make sure to bring all of our goods here. I want to be with my family.”

“I want to go with you.” Wind was torn. He was five months pregnant and knew he would likely not make that journey there and back without having his baby, but he wanted to be with her. He had already lost so much time with her.

“You’re going to stay here Wind. I’ll send Jalapeno and Poblano with her though, so that she has protection.” Biggie held his mate’s hand and looked at his sons. He knew they would take care of her.

“We got this dad.” Jalapeno smiled at his father and went to get three parrots for the flight to Princess Aquamarine’s home.

“We’ll protect her.” Poblano gave Wind a hug. He knew how protective Wind was of them all.

Princess Aquamarine smiled and nodded. “We’re all going to be just fine.” She gave Wind a hug and smiled at him. “I’ll see you again soon.”

Leaf walked over to them and looked at Princess Aquamarine. She had just found out from Poppy that she was moving there. “Please travel safe.” She wanted to see her off. She had realized the last forty-eight hours that Princess Aquamarine was a sweetheart. She sighed tiredly. She hadn’t slept in over two days and had used up a lot of energy helping her colony heal and giving Precious the blood donation. She was running on fumes.

Wind looked nervous as he watched his sons help Aquamarine onto a parrot. He waved goodbye as the three of them flew off. “Stay safe!” He kept watching as they disappeared out of sight. He hoped that wasn’t the last time he ever saw her.

Biggie waved as he watched them off. He rubbed Wind’s back. He knew he was scared. “She’ll be alright. She’s made it this far. She’ll get her colony here and we can all be a big family.”

“I just hope that none of them have evil tendencies. We don’t need any more destruction or heartache.” Leaf looked over at them and sniffled. “Biggie? Wind? Is…is it OK if I still call you Papa?” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She was so scared that they were mad at her for what happened to Peony.

“I don’t mind.” Wind gave her a gentle hug. He knew she was struggling with grief. It hadn’t been easy for any of them.

“Of course, you can!” Biggie hugged her and held her. “Please still call me papa. I don’t want you to stop at all.” Tears filled his eyes. It broke his heart seeing Leaf cry. She was so sweet and had been a big part of their lives since she was a baby. He didn’t want anything to change just because Peony passed away.

“I’m sorry…” Leaf chocked up. “I’m so scared that I made everyone mad. Smidge is mad at me too.” She leaned heavily on Biggie. She was exhausted.

“No one is mad at you Leaf. You were trying to do the right thing. Peony was protecting you.” Wind sniffled and teared up. He hated seeing her cry. He rubbed her back soothingly.

“I’m not mad Princess Leaf.” Biggie could feel that Leaf was struggling hard to stay on her own two feet. He supported her gently and ran his hand through her hair. “I’ve got you.”

Leaf sniffled and looked up at him. She swallowed hard and whimpered when her legs gave out on her. She was no longer able to stand on her own two feet.

Wind looked worried when he saw the collapse. “Is she alright?”

“Uh oh…” Biggie didn’t let her fall. He positioned her over his shoulder and carried her towards the bunker. “When was the last time you slept Leaf?”

“I don’t know…” Leaf sniffled and closed her eyes. “I’m so sorry…” She rested her head and hiccupped. “I had to see Aqua off…”

Artemis spotted them and hurried over. “Is she alright?!” He had been with his mom going through Jaxon’s things. It had been really hard to see his dad’s belongings. He had to walk away for a little while.

“I think she’s exhausted Artie.” Biggie got into the bunker and headed for her bedroom. He laid her down and tucked her into the bed.

A draft blew some of Leaf’s hair, so it tickled her ear. She rubbed her ear and sniffled. “I can’t sleep.”

Wind frowned and went to go make her some chamomile tea to help her get to sleep.

Pumpkin walked in and walked over to Leaf. He put his hand on her hand. “Branch wants to talk to you Leaf.” He was able to let other trolls see spirits as long as he touched them. He looked worried about the young princess.

“Leaf, you need to get some sleep young lady. You’ve been up for over forty-eight hours. Your body needs you to rest. The future depends on it.” Branch looked worried. He rested his hand to try and lay it over her belly. He was still trying to get use to being a spirit.

“Please get some rest Leaf. I’m going to leave to give you privacy.” Biggie got up and left.

Wind came back in with some tea. He gave it to Leaf, and then left to be with Biggie. He rarely left his side anymore.

Artemis laid down with Leaf. “You should take a nap with me. I’m tired too.” He touched her and startled when he saw Branch. He knew Pumpkin could do that, but it still seemed so weird.

Leaf’s eyes got wide as saucers. She had almost dropped the hot tea on her chest. “I’m pregnant?! But we only mated a weak and a half ago!” She trembled with anxiety as she began to drink the tea. She knew Wind would be upset if she didn’t drink it.

“You are pregnant, but you won’t be if you don’t rest and relax. My first pregnancy died because I wasn’t getting rest and was stressed out. I don’t want that to happen to you. Please rest my sweet girl.” Branch smiled softly. “Cuddle with your new husband.” He winked at Artemis. “Go gentle on her for a little while daddy. She’s carrying precious cargo.” He looked behind himself and motioned Peony over. “Now is a good time to talk to them Peony.”

Peony walked over and looked at her mates. She looked sad. She signed to Leaf that she wanted her to rest and take care of herself. She reminded her that she wasn’t even supposed to live infancy, and that the spirits gave her a chance, knowing she would one day save the life of a special troll. She looked down at her own belly, and then up at Leaf and Artemis. She let them know a tiny spirit joined her the day she died. She had already requested the baby be reborn. She wanted her baby to have a chance.

Artemis had a look of surprise when he found out Leaf was pregnant. He teared up when he found out that Peony had been pregnant too. He looked at Pumpkin. “How do we get the baby back?”

“I can have him reborn in one of you, but it’s too late to do it in Leaf. If she does it, it would be her next pregnancy.” Pumpkin looked sad for them. He knew losing a baby hurt.

“Artemis could find a surrogate. Right dear?” Leaf had tears in her eyes. She signed to Peony that she loved her very much.

“Please don’t rush into things. You’re both stressed out. Rest and talk about it. I’m sure you will make the right decision.” Branch smiled at them. “Let’s go Peony. It’s time for them to rest.” He led her out of their room so his daughter and son in law could rest.

“I can find someone to help us make a baby through me.” Artemis nodded in agreement. Let’s get some rest Leaf. It’s very important.” He spooned her and held her.

“Alright…for the baby…” Leaf snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly.

“Take it easy you two. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help.” Pumpkin put his hand on Artemis’ belly and quietly asked the spirits to put Peony’s baby’s spirit into Artemis when he became pregnant. “I will warn you, you will have twins, but you will have plenty of support Artemis.” He smiled at them and then left them so they could rest.

Artemis cuddled with Leaf and dozed off, thinking about the future. It was very rare for a troll to know they were pregnant so early. They were lucky. He knew he had a big job ahead of him. He was going to need to make sure she got the nutrition she needed for the growing baby inside of her. He also thought about who he could ask to help him get pregnant. He wanted to give Peony’s baby another chance.


	13. Healers United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coconut and Sapphire make a decision in hopes of helping the future.

For the next week, everyone began the long course of putting their lives back together. It wasn’t easy. So many of them lost loved ones because of the bomb or because of the gun fight at Princess Aquamarine’s colony. Some of the trolls were so grief stricken that they didn’t do much but lay around and cry. Artemis insisted Leaf rest. He put her on temporary bedrest, to assure she didn’t miscarry. She wasn’t liking it one bit but understood his protectiveness. Neither of them told anyone about her pregnancy yet. It was kept between them and Pumpkin. He was sworn to secrecy.

During that time, Coconut and Sapphire had a serious decision about the future of the colony. With Clarity’s death, the village was down a healer. They were worried about what might happen if all the healers died. The bomb had been a huge reality check. One thing Branch had taught them, was that healers were incredibly rare. So rare that both parents had to carry the gene, and the chance of a healer being born from those parents was incredibly low. Five healers had been born on the island, which had been unheard of. Two were born from Branch, one was born from Basil, one was born out of Stream, and one was born from River. It was clear that the four of them carried those genes. 

Now that Branch was dead, Basil was no longer able to have children out of his own loins, and Stream and River were related, Coconut was worried that there would no longer be anymore healers born. Coconut was an avid reader, just like his mother, River. He began reading about genetics. He wrote down notes. There were still a few options. Wind could try to have children with Stream or Basil. He knew chances were still low that another healer would be born. His mother could have more kids with Basil too. He sighed knowing his mother was tired. He had a lot of siblings. He wasn’t sure if she would want to have more after his little brother or sister was born. He had one other idea. It was crazy, since she was raised as his sister, but Sapphire wasn’t related to him. He knew he was not related to Sapphire. because as she aged, it became clear she was Wind’s child. She looked like Branch, but with glitter, and heterochromia eyes. One was light blue like Branch’s and the other was sky blue like Wind’s eyes. If they mated, all children that were born from her would be healers. He looked towards her bedroom. Sapphire appeared to be lesbian. She was interested in Honey. He wasn’t even sure he was going to be able to convince her to do this. He put his pencil down on the paper he was writing on. He walked towards Sapphire’s door and knocked on it.

Honey was over, cuddling and having some skin to skin time with Sapphire. She had been depressed since her sister died. She had been needing Sapphire more lately. She felt lost without her twin. She heard Coconut knock. She got off the bed and put her dress on. She walked over to the door and cracked it open. She glanced up at Coconut and opened the door, further. “Hi Coconut…”

Sapphire got up and walked over to the door. “What’s wrong Coconut?” She was worried that something may have happened. She had been concerned for the colony since the bombing event. She didn’t want anyone else to die.

“Nothing’s wrong Sapphire.” Coconut fidgeted nervously. “I need to talk to you and Honey.”

Honey raised a brow, but let him in. He looked nervous, which had her suspicious. “What’s going on?”

Sapphire looked concerned. She walked over to her bed and sat down. “What do you need to talk about?”

Coconut walked in and closed the door. He walked over to Sapphire and sat beside her. “I did some research the last week about genetics, and I think for the safety of the colony, we need more healers. Our best chance of having more healers is if a healer has children with another healer. Most of us are related to each other, but two of us are not related at all. At least not by blood.” He flushed and looked down at Honey. “If you and I have babies, the chances of them being healers should be one hundred percent.”

Honey’s eyes went wide. “You two are brother and sister!”

Sapphire flushed and scooted away from him. “Eww! We were raised as siblings! That’s gross!”

Coconut winced and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. I should have never said anything.” He got up and headed for the door. “I was just trying to help you have kids and assure the colony had healers. I won’t mention this again.” He went to open the door and winced when he felt Honey’s hand on his hip. “Sorry Honey…”

“It’s alright. You were just trying to help.” Honey smiled softly. “You have a good heart Coconut.”

Sapphire sighed and crossed her arms. “I know you’re trying to help, but we were raised together. This is very weird. You know what we would have to do to make babies.”

“Yes Sapphire, I’m aware of how babies are made. I’ve had the talk.” Coconut sighed softly. “We don’t have to do this. It was just an idea I had, to help the colony and to help our exhausted sister.” He was worried about Leaf. He knew she worked hard. He wanted her to focus on taking care of the colony, instead of healing the sick all the time.

“You make a good point. Leaf is very tired. She’s done a lot of sleeping the last week.” Honey frowned and looked up at Sapphire. “I approve, if you want to do it, but I have to be a part of this.”

Sapphire looked between Coconut and Honey. She sighed and nodded. “Alright, let’s do it.” She took Coconut’s hand and led him towards the bed. “We have to be quiet.” She got on the bed and laid down.

Coconut blushed and looked between them. He didn’t think they would do it now, but he wasn’t going to argue if she felt ready. He striped off his shorts and walked over to the bed. He began rubbing himself so that he could become aroused.

“Here, let me help.” Honey walked over and gently rubbed his member.

Sapphire blushed and swallowed hard. She had mated with Honey a few times, but she knew this would be different. She was nervous.

Coconut shivered when Honey rubbed him gently. He bit his bottom lip as his member swelled in her hand. Once it was swollen, he crawled onto Sapphire’s bed and positioned himself over her. He closed his eyes and pushed his member into her. He groaned softly. It felt better then he thought. He held back moaning as he began to trust ever so gently.

Honey got on the bed and snuggled up to Sapphire. She began kissing her and rubbed her breast gently. She was more then happy to keep her mate get in the mood. She had been wanting to mate with her all day.

Sapphire gasped when she felt the sudden pressure. She whimpered and held back a moan. It felt so good. She giggled when Honey came over and began kissing her. She pulled her close. She reached down and began rubbing Honey’s vulva gently.

Coconut held her close and continued to thrust, until he felt his seeds fill her. He let out a soft sigh as he felt his member throb inside her. “Oh god, that felt so good.” He whispered. He hadn’t been interested in mating before this, but now he wanted to seek a mate. He had enjoyed that even though it was his sister. He pulled out of his Sapphire and smiled softly. “I hope it works.”

Honey moaned as Sapphire pleasured her. She glanced at Coconut as he finished mating with Sapphire. “I want a baby too Coconut. It might increase the chances of a healer too.”

Sapphire smiled softly. Of course, Honey wanted it too. She nudged her mate towards Coconut. “I’m not arguing.”

Coconut hesitated and then pulled Honey close. “If you insist.” He pushed his length into her and moaned loudly. She was much tighter than Sapphire. He couldn’t resist moaning. He began thrusting gently. He didn’t want to hurt her. She was so small.

Honey cringed when he pushed his length into her. She grasped onto the side of the bed and tried hard not to moan. When he started to thrust, she couldn’t help but moan. She glanced at Sapphire and whimpered. “It feels so good…” She hoped that she didn’t upset Sapphire.

Basil looked up when he heard the moans from the living space. He got off his recliner chair and listened for the source of the moans. Leaf wasn’t home, so he didn’t think it was her. He flushed when he heard Honey moan. He walked over to Sapphire’s bedroom and listened. “Sapphire?! You’re a bit too young to be mating young lady…”

Sapphire’s eyes went wide. She threw the blanket over herself and frowned. “Dad! We’re girls! Leave us alone!”

Coconut cringed and held his tongue. He prayed that Basil didn’t come into the bedroom. He pumped faster, hoping to get this done quickly. He held her close when he began filling her with his seeds.

Honey swallowed hard. She was surprised that Coconut hadn’t pulled out. She breathed hard and held back moaning anymore.

“Excuse me young lady?! You have siblings that are younger than you! You need to be a good example!” Basil walked in and walked towards the bed. “Time to go home Honey!” He frowned when he picked up on the scent of semen. “Who else is in here?!”

Sapphire got off the bed and got between Basil and the bed. “We want to have children, so we found a sperm donor. Get out!” She tried to shove her dad, but he wasn’t having it.

Basil gently pushed Sapphire out of the way and grabbed Coconut. His eyes went wide when he realized who it was. “Coconut?! Sapphire! He’s your brother!”

Coconut cringed when his father pulled him off Honey. He looked at Sapphire with wide eyes. He had a feeling they were going to be grounded for the rest of their lives.

“Not by blood!” Honey crossed her arms and growled.

“We’re trying to make healers dad. We’re not related by blood…” Sapphire sighed and glared at Basil.

“You’re all way too young! God damn it! Go home Honey! I’ll be talking to your mothers! Coconut and Sapphire! You’re grounded until you die! Get your ass into your room Coconut!” Basil shoved Coconut towards the bedroom door. “Now!” He gave his son a good whack in the buttocks. He was not happy about what they just did.

Coconut rubbed his bottom and hung his head as he grabbed his shorts. He covered himself and retreated for his room. He knew that would happen, but to him, the prospects of having more healers was worth getting into trouble.

Honey silently put on her panties. She was still in her dress. She left quietly. She didn’t care if they got in trouble. That had been worth it.

Sapphire glared at her father. “I will do what it takes to protect this colony and help Leaf! Don’t you dare stand in my way!” She pushed him out of her room with her hair and slammed the door in his face. She locked the door and went back to her bed. She curled up and sulked. She was angry that he made Honey go home. It was the first time Honey had been relaxed since she had lost several family members a week earlier.

Basil growled when Sapphire pushed him out of her room. He jiggled at the door and sneered when he realized it was locked. “That attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble young lady! I don’t approve of this!” He stormed away from the door. He walked out of the bunker and went to go talk to Poppy and Smidge. He wanted to prepare them for what might happen. He prayed that they didn’t make a mistake. He knew how protective Smidge was.


	14. A Fearful Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind starts to get very worried about Princess Aquamarine.

Smidge ended up not being upset at all over Coconut’s actions. She was actually amused and grateful. Coconut was right. They could use more healers. She hoped for the future of the colony that they were successful.

For the next three weeks, everyone slowly made their way out of the bunker. The aftermath of the bomb had been cleaned up, and it appeared that everything was going to get better.

Wind was pacing the beach, looking out for his daughter and sons, again. He was worried that something had happened to them. He rested his hand on his belly when he felt a contraction. He was due soon to have his baby, and it appeared that the little one was ready to come. He grimaced and looked over at Reef, who had come down to help him look. “Please look for them.”

“I’ll find them and let you know. I’m sure they’re alright.” Reef swam off to search for Princess Aquamarine’s ship.

“Jalapeno and Poblano will take good care of her and Ice. It’s alright Wind.” Biggie followed his worried mate. He knew his boys. They were going to protect her with their lives.

Wind headed home. He recalled having Lotus after a very short labor. He hoped he would make it home. “The baby is coming…”

“Medical pod!” Biggie picked him up and hurried towards the medical pod.

Wind whimpered and hugged into him. He didn’t like going to the medical pod. They made him lay on a bed. “I want to have the baby at home…” He whispered. He cringed when he felt fluid and blood leak onto Biggie.

“I know you do but having the baby in the medical pod will be so much safer.” Biggie frowned when he felt the warm fluid. He sat Wind down and stumbled a little bit before falling over. He had fainted.

Wind moved out of the way and frowned. He cringed when he felt the urge to push. “Bad time to faint Biggie.” He was grateful that Biggie didn’t fall on him. He looked up when he saw Leaf running towards them. “The baby is coming out Leaf…” He squat and began to push.

“It’s alright, I’ll help you.” Leaf got ready to catch the baby. She frowned when she saw a little light red glittery arm emerge. “The baby is not coming out right. You need help.” She looked up when Artemis came running over. “Carry him. He needs surgery.” She rushed towards the medical pod to help set up for a cesarean section.

“The baby is waving at us…” Artemis frowned when he saw the little hand. He gently picked Wind up and hurried towards the medical pod.

Biggie began to come to. He watched as Artemis ran off with Wind in his arms. He got up and followed.

Wind whimpered and clenched his teeth. “I’m sorry I messed this up!” He cried out in pain as his body tried to push the baby out. The little one wasn’t going to come out on its own.

Leaf went into the medical pod and told her mom what was going on. She helped get the surgical room ready.

Artemis got Wind inside and laid him down in a bed. He backed away and went to comfort Biggie. He knew he would be worried.

River gave Wind a sedative and prepared to cut him open. “It’s going to be alright Wind. We’ll take good care of you and the baby.”

Wind was trembling as he began to fall asleep. He whispered that he hoped the baby was OK before drifting off.

Leaf was right there and ready to clean the baby up. “I’m ready mom.”

River made the incision to remove the baby. She gave her to Leaf. “She’s so pretty.” She helped Leaf clean her up.

The little one began letting out loud cries. She had broken her shoulder from being in a bad position. She was in pain. She was a light red glitter trolling, with gold and sky-blue two-toned hair.

Leaf checked her shoulder and made sure the bone was straight. She began healing her. “She’s very lucky that it wasn’t like…” Tears filled her eyes. “Peony…” She began to cry. She tucked the baby girl close and trembled. She really missed Peony.

“You did a good job Leaf. Please take her to Biggie and heal Wind please?” River felt her heart break. She knew Peony’s death really affected Leaf.

Leaf sniffled and nodded. She finished healing the little one as she carried her out. She gently gave her to Biggie. “She looks so much like Fatalii.” She went back in and stopped just short of the bed. She put her hand over her mouth and began to puke onto her hand.

Biggie cradled his daughter. He frowned when he heard Leaf heave. “Artemis, you better go get Sapphire or Coconut.”

Artemis nodded and hurried out the door. He knew why Leaf was puking. He wasn’t surprised but he did feel bad for her.

“It’s alright sweetheart.” River gave her a container to puke into. She went back to work on Wind, so he wouldn’t bleed out. She had a feeling she knew why her daughter was vomiting.

Leaf went out of the surgical room and sat down. She finished emptying her stomach and leaned back in the chair. She felt miserable. It had only been the second time in her life that she had ever been sick.

Coconut came in and went straight to the surgical room. He healed Wind as quickly as he could. His father had followed and was angry.

Basil came in shortly after. “You’re grounded Coconut!” He looked angry, until he picked up on the smell of vomit. “Who puked?!”

“I told you! Leaf is sick! I needed Coconut to help!” Artemis looked annoyed. Basil had made it difficult to get Coconut out the door. “You’re not listening, again…” He got a wet cloth and went to clean up Leaf. “We should get you to our home and cleaned up. You should get some rest.”

“Hold on, I should get a pregnancy check first.” Leaf knew she was pregnant, but she wanted to know if it was one or more. She suspected more, since she was a quadruplet.

Once Wind was healed, River had Coconut carry him to a bed. She walked over to Leaf and examined her belly. “You’re pregnant sweetheart. Feels like twins.” She smiled softly. “Go home and get some rest.”

Coconut carried Wind to a bed. He sat him down and covered him up with a blanket. He then quietly went to clean up after Leaf’s puke. He was trying hard to make right with his parents. Basil had been livid and hard on him.

Basil smirked and went to give Leaf a huge hug. He didn’t care that she was covered in puke. “My girl is having twins!” Leaf wasn’t having his first grandchildren, but he was still excited. He put his hand on her belly and gently stroked it. “I’m grandpa Basil. You are now under my protection.”

“Congratulations Leaf…” Biggie had just set the baby up in a diaper. He sat by Wind and snuggled with his newborn daughter. Tears ran down his cheeks. She looked an awful lot like Fatalii. He missed him.

“Thank you, Biggie. Alright mama, let’s go.” Artemis gently picked Leaf up and headed home with her. He wanted her to rest and recuperate after puking.

“See you later mom and dad.” Leaf snuggled into Artemis and closed her eyes. She felt miserable.

“Don’t forget to drink mint tea and eat well!” River saw them off, and then went to clean up. She shooed Coconut home and thanked him for helping.

Coconut headed home with his head hung. He hoped River wasn’t mad at him too. He was just trying to help.

Basil went to assure Coconut went home, until he heard Biggie sniffle. He frowned and walked over to him. “Are you doing alright?” He sat by him and rubbed his back.

“I miss Fatalii. Our new baby looks just like him.” Biggie gently gave the little one to Basil.

“She’s going to be his last baby.” Basil drooped his ears and snuggled close with the newborn. “I wonder what Wind will name her.”

“He’ll think of a beautiful name for her.” River walked over and sat next to them. She gently took the newborn and checked her over. “She’s healthy.” She let the little one suckle on her finger. “If you ask nicely, Basil might feed you sweetheart.”

The newborn cracked her eyes open and looked up at River. She fussed and squirmed. She was getting hungry.

Biggie smiled softly. “I think she’s hungry.”

“I’ve got it.” Basil gently took her back from River and set her up to nurse. 

A few hours later, Wind began to come to. He whimpered when he realized he was in a bed. He looked around and smiled softly when he saw Biggie. “Is the baby OK?”

“She’s beautiful Wind.” Biggie gently gave the little one to her daddy. “Basil kept her fed for you.”

“That was nice of him.” Wind cradled his daughter. He sniffled and teared up when he realized she looked like Fatalii. “She looks like Fatalii. Her name is Cayenne, after her father.”

“You helped me after I had my twins. It was only fair.” Basil got up and hugged Wind. “Take care and rest. Let us know when we can help.” He headed out the door now that Wind was awake. River had gone home an hour earlier, when Dr. Mango came in to relieve her.

“Thank you, Basil.” Biggie watched him go, and then took Wind’s hand. “I love her name.” He gave him a kiss. “Rest daddy. You did a good job.” He ran his hand through his mate’s hair. He had a feeling that Cayenne would be their last baby, and he was OK with that. She was precious and was going to be loved for the rest of their lives.


	15. Making A Royal Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis seeks help with a friend so he could have his baby’s reincarnation.

The following morning, Artemis left Leaf tucked in bed for a nap. He told her he would be back later to check on her. He told her he was going to go talk to a few friends to see who could help him with making his deceased baby’s reincarnation. He felt he had had enough time to recover from the loss and was ready to try for a baby. He had a few trolls in mind. All of whom where great males. The first flower pod he stopped at was Biggie and Wind’s. He knew Wind was recovering from having Cayenne, so when he knocked, he knocked lightly. He smiled when Little Aquamarine answered the door. “Hi Aquamarine.”

“Hello Artemis. I’m sorry I haven’t told you yet, but since my sister Aqua was born before me, I have decided to get a new name. I talked it over with Poppy and she has changed my legal name to Larimar.” Little Aquamarine loved his name, but he respected the fact that his sister was born before he was and had lived a much harder life then he had.

“Larimar? Like the blue stone? I love it…” Artemis smiled down at Larimar. He gave him a hug. “Has Jalapeno or Poblano returned from their trip to move Aquamarine here?”

“No, they haven’t returned yet, but Reef returned last night and said they where a few days sail from here. It won’t be much longer.” Larimar smiled up at him. “What did you need from them? Maybe I can help.”

Artemis blushed and fidgeted a little bit. “I’m looking for help to make a baby. I’m not sure if you would want to help. It’s going to be important to Leaf and I.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to explain this to Larimar. Larimar was a sweetheart, but he was not one of the young trolls that Artemis had in mind.

Larimar raised his brow and looked up at him with his head slightly tilted. “Isn’t Leaf pregnant? Dad was talking about it this morning over breakfast.”

“Let’s go for a walk. I’ll explain.” Artemis motioned him out the door and then closed the door behind them. He headed towards the brine spring. He didn’t want Wind or Biggie to overhear what he was about to tell Larimar. He didn’t think Biggie should know that he had lost a grandchild.

Larimar followed him and looked up at him with a curious expression.

Artemis made sure he was out of earshot and then began to explain to Larimar what had happened and why they wanted to have another baby, even though Leaf was already expecting twins. He sat on a mushroom stump and wiped a few tears away. “I was hoping to get a brother of Peony’s to mate with me, if willing, so that there will be a bit more of her family’s blood in the baby.”

“I know I’m not related to Peony by blood, but I’m willing to help you out. Peony would want the baby to come back. You’re very brave Artie.” Larimar took his hand and smiled at him. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make this difficult time in yours and Leaf’s lives better. I’ve hated seeing you two cry.” He missed his older sister. She was a sweetheart.

Artemis sniffled and pulled Larimar in for a hug. “Thank you Larimar. Are you sure you’re ready to do something like this? You’re only sixteen. I was really hoping to do this soon. Very soon…”

“I think I’m ready. It’s certainly not going to do me any harm.” Larimar smiled as he hugged the future king. “We can try today if you want. I want Leaf present so there are no surprises.”

“I agree. I don’t want her to freak out if I have a baby that is very tiny or glittery.” Artemis stifled a half sob, half laugh. His emotions were mixed. He couldn’t believe that he had found someone to help so quickly. He got up and began to lead Larimar towards his flower pod.

“I’m sure the baby will be very cute, no matter how it comes out.” Larimar rubbed Artemis’ back as they walked towards the flower pod.

Once home, Artemis walked in and closed the door behind Larimar. He walked towards the bedroom and smiled at Leaf. He gave her a kiss. “I found a volunteer my sweet lady.”

Leaf returned the kiss and giggled when she saw Larimar. “Aquamarine? What a pleasant surprise. I approve.” She pulled him in for a hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “You have no idea how much this means to us.”

Larimar hugged her back and smiled at her. “I changed my name to Larimar. Queen Poppy made it official.”

Artemis stripped out of his vest and shorts. He got into bed. Are you feeling up to helping us out sweetheart?” He gave her another kiss.

“You know I won’t turn that down.” Leaf kissed him back reached down to rub his member gently. She giggled when he began fingering her gently. “Eager…”

Larimar blushed and looked down at his member as it began to swell. He rubbed it a few times and got on the bed. “Are you two sure?”

“Yes Larimar, we’re very sure.” Artemis pushed his length into Leaf and began thrusting into her gently at first. He moaned and held her close.

Leaf arched her back and let out a loud moan. She pulled him close and began kissing him hungrily. They had mated a few times since moving in together as married couple. They had needed each other more since losing Peony.

Larimar got onto the bed and positioned himself behind Artemis. He rubbed Artemis’ buttocks and inspected him curiously. He bit his bottom lip and went to push his length into Artemis. He was hit with intense pressure and pleasure. He let out a loud moan as he began to thrust gently. He liked how this felt.

Artemis felt Larimar play with his buttocks. He groaned from pleasant sensations. He shuddered in delight when Larimar pushed his length into him. He pushed his length deeper into Leaf. He let out happy noises. He was very pleased.

Leaf panted and twinned hair with Artemis. She shifted her hips in rhythm with his. “That feels so good Artemis…”

Larimar mated like this for a little while, until his felt a sweet release. He held onto Artemis and shuddered in delight.

Artemis felt the warmth of Larimar’s seeds filling him. He had cum at the same time and was snuggling close with Leaf. He kissed her along her neck and cheek.

Leaf felt his member twitching within her. She tightened her walls. “I think Larimar enjoyed that.”

“I did…” Larimar pulled out of Artemis and frowned. He had enjoyed it more then he thought he would. He sat at the edge of the bed. “Let me know if it doesn’t work.” He went to get off, but Leaf stopped him. He looked at her with wide, worried eyes. “Leaf?!” He suddenly thought he was in trouble.

Artemis looked at Larimar and then at Leaf. He looked confused and worried too. Even though he had enjoyed that, he didn’t want to test rocky waters. Leaf was pregnant and he certainly didn’t want her angry with him.

“Larimar, stay a while. Have some fun with us. I know you liked this. I could hear it in your voice. It’s alright.” Leaf winked at him and pulled him towards her. She held him to her chest and kissed his cheek. “You’re very sweet and I don’t want you to think you have to treat this like a job. I want you to enjoy it. Maybe even embrace it. We were a trio, and it hasn’t been the same with it just being us two…” Tears filled her eyes. “I think you would make a great future king…”

Larimar rubbed his cheek and looked between them. “Are you saying you want me to be a mate?” He looked really worried now. He didn’t want to be in trouble.

“I won’t turn that idea down. Leaf is right. You’re smart and talented. You would make a great king.” Artemis nodded in agreement.

“Then it’s decided. We’re going to be a trio.” Leaf smiled at them and went to give Larimar a kiss. She knew he was younger, but it didn’t matter at that moment. He was making them both happy.

Larimar kissed her back. He smiled when she let go. “I get to be with you two?” He felt his heart swell.

“Yes, you get to be with us.” Artemis smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. Larimar wasn’t going to replace the hole in their hearts, but he was going to help fill the void. 

After a short make out session, the three of them went back to mating. They mated for hours and were not afraid to let the village know that they were a happy trio. It seemed that Artemis and Leaf had let their hearts beat again. All three of them had also restored their colors. They were a lot more relaxed now.


	16. The Princess Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Aquamarine returns with her colony and her older brothers.

A few days later, Jalapeno flew into the mainland of the island and landed his parrot by his parent’s flower pod. He hurried inside and smirked. “We’re back!” He went to check on Wind. He had a feeling he had a baby brother or sister. He got all excited when he saw the cradle had a new occupant. He went over to her and picked her up. “Oh my god, she’s so pretty! She looks so much like dad!” He teared up as he fussed over the newborn. He was so excited to meet her. “What is her name?!”

“Son!” Biggie got up and gave him a tight hug. “Where is your brother and sister? Was the travel here hard?” He was so glad to see Jalapeno.

“Her name is Cayenne. Please watch her.” Wind left to go check on Aquamarine. He got on his parrot and flew towards the ship to make sure Aquamarine was alright and to help them get to shore.

“They’re still on the ship, preparing to make their way towards shore. I’ll go help them in a minute. I want to say hi to my new sister.” Jalapeno smiled at his baby sister. “Sorry it took so long. There was a lot to pack, and we encountered rough seas. We’re all still alive and alright though.” He sat down and cuddled with Cayenne. He loved baby snuggles.

“I’m glad everyone is alright. You had us all worried.” Biggie got ready to go outside to help them get everything to shore. “Not a whole lot has happened while you were gone. Leaf is pregnant, and there has been some drama with Basil and his children.”

“When is there no drama in that flower pod?” Jalapeno snorted a giggle. Basil’s children were as naughty as he was, and there was always trouble in that flower pod.

“You make a valid point son. Although they can be sweet when they want to be.” Biggie finished getting ready and headed out the door to help Wind and Aquamarine. He got on his own parrot and flew off to go help.

“Yeah, they really can be.” Jalapeno watched his dad leave. He looked around and took notice that his teenage siblings were not home. He sighed and decided to stay with Cayenne, since she was far too young to be outside. Especially since it was cold and windy that particular day. “I wonder how Precious is doing. She was still recovering from surgery the last time I saw her.” He looked at his baby sister. “Is your big sister OK little one?”

Cayenne cracked her eyes open and looked up at him. She blinked a few times and closed her eyes again. She was sleepy.

“You don’t know? That’s alright. I’m sure Rapid is taking good care of her.” Jalapeno smiled softly. He knew Rapid loved Precious. He wondered if his parents allowed them to make a flower pod yet.

Precious was doing much better and was over at Basil and River’s home. She was unaware that her brothers and sister were back. She had spent a lot of time with Rapid since recovering from nearly losing her life a month earlier. She was visiting with Rapid and snuggling with him. It was cold outside, which was rare. She was trying to warm up and cuddle with her boyfriend.

Rapid held her with his one arm and thought about the future. He wanted her as his mate and wife. He snuggled his face into her hair and breathed through his nose. She smelled like a mix of tropical fruit and cocoa butter. “I love you…”

“I love you too, Rapid.” Precious looked up at him with a smile on her face. She reached up and gave him a kiss. She groaned when he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She began exchanging saliva with him.

Rapid ran his hand down her hips and towards his inner thigh. He rubbed her inner thigh and groaned when his member swelled under his pants. He wanted to claim her as his.

Precious let the kiss go and put her hand on his cheek. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rapid.”

“So, do I, with you.” Rapid kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

“You’re mine…” Precious repositioned herself and began taking his pants off. She could see that he was aroused. She gently took his member into her mouth and began to suckle on it gently. She glanced up at him as she ran her tongue along his sensitive tip.

Rapid shuddered in delight and held onto her hair. He whispered that it felt so good.

Precious gave him some head and groaned when his semen filled her mouth. She swallowed it and licked her lips. “Did you like?”

“Felt very good. Your turn.” Rapid grabbed her foot and pulled her closer. He reached down and began licking her wet vulva. “Mm…”

Precious moaned in delight. She curled her toes and let out a soft whine. “Your tongue is so warm…” She gasped when he began to suckle on her clitoris. “Rapid…” She flushed and breathed. “I don’t want to be too loud.” She didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Let them hear us. We’re not the only ones.” Rapid smirked. He kissed along her belly and chest, before positioning over her. He pushed his length into her and began to thrust ever so gently. He didn’t want to hurt her.

Precious moaned loudly and grasped onto him. “You don’t play fair.”

“Mm…no I don’t…” Rapid pounded her and breathed hard. He had never felt such pleasure in his life. “I love my Precious.”

“I love my Rapid…” Precious groaned and tightened her walls as she moved her hips in rhythm with his.

Basil thought he heard moans in Rapid’s room. He decided to leave this particular couple alone. After what Rapid and Precious went through, he was surprised his son waited this long. He prayed that Wind didn’t kill him. Precious really needed and loved him.


	17. The New Colony Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Aquamarine and her colony start the process of settling down.

Back at the ship, Wind was helping set the boats up with food and supplies. He had noticed that his daughter was looking rounder than she had the last time he saw her. He thought perhaps she was pregnant, and he didn’t want her picking up anything heavy. She had never admitted to being pregnant, but he did want her safe.

“Dad, Biggie said you just had your baby four days ago. You should be resting. I know how tiring that is.” Princess Aquamarine followed him around. She had her hand rested on her baby bump. Her little one was squirming and kicking.

“I’m just fine. I have had four days to recover.” Wind took some rope and secured one of the boats. He helped lay it down on the water. He frowned and held onto the boat as it rocked. It was really windy outside.

Some of the colony members were watching Wind with wide eyes. They had all thought King Macaw had killed him years ago. Most didn’t blame him for never returning, but one of them was mad at him for betraying their kingdom.

Wolf was a thirty-eight-year-old white glitter troll with chocolate brown and tan two hair. He had dark brown eyes and a brown colored nose. He looked around at the new trolls who had come to help pack up boats and sail over to the island. He had been keeping calm and had cooperated so far, but he wasn’t thrilled to see that Wind was alive and appeared to be in good health. He had thought the last seventeen years that the young servant had died with King Macaw and his crew. A mixed feeling of betrayal and anger filled him. He wondered why Wind never returned home.

Biggie saw the look that Wolf was giving Wind. He squirmed uncomfortably and decided he would tell Queen Poppy that he would need to be watched once they got back on the island.

Wind recognized several of the colony members as he packed up the boats. He was very nervous, even though most of them had never done anything to harm him. He eyed Wolf warily. Wolf had picked on and assaulted him a few times when he was smaller. He didn’t want his children around him.

It took several hours and several trips back and forth, before everyone and everything was moved onto Queen Poppy’s island. The process of making flower pods began. The flower pods were not going to be made in time, so some families volunteered to let the new colony members sleep at their homes.

River and Stream picked up immediately on Wolf’s uncomfortably spirit. Stream and Aura insisted they stay with Poppy and Smidge for the night, to protect their family. River and Basil had asked Biggie and Wind to move their family into the bunker for the night. They all wanted them safe.

Wolf wasted no time observing the families. He noticed Precious and Rapid talking with Wind. A smirk crossed his face when he saw Wind scold Rapid verbally. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but he was impressed by the fact that Wind seemed to have a bit of a temper. He had never seen that side of him. He didn’t think the timid troll had it in him, but he didn’t know just how protective Wind was of his children either.

Rapid was scolded for mating with Precious. He left the front of the flower pod, fuming angry. He decided to go for a walk to cool off. He understood why Wind was angry, but it wasn’t Wind’s choice when they decided to grow up and make adult decisions. He was going to be eighteen soon and could take good care of Precious. He grumbled as he headed towards the cove to throw small pebbles into the water.

Wind watched him go and then went to sulk. He was annoyed that Precious had mated at just under seventeen years old. He had just talked to Larimar days earlier about growing up too fast. He wasn’t amused. He thought he had taught his children better than that. He remembered how hard it was to raise babies at seventeen years old, and back then he had no choice.

Wolf silently followed Rapid. He was going to make sure that Rapid was out of earshot, before attacking him. He wanted to attack Wind, but since this boy was clearly a part of Wind’s life, he was a next closest thing to him that he was aware of. He mistakenly thought perhaps Rapid was Wind’s son.

Rapid got to the cove and sat down by a pile of small pebbles. He picked one up and flicked it into the water. He watched it skip a few times, before gravity made it sink into the water. He grumbled angrily about what just happened. Wind said they had to wait until Precious was eighteen before they ever mated again. He didn’t want to wait that long. “Who is he to say I can’t be with Precious? She loves me and I love her!”

Wolf walked over to Rapid and pinned him down. “Hello boy. I suggest you cooperate with me, or I’ll kill your family and that pretty little girl that you were with earlier. What was her name? Precious?” He smirked as he watched Rapid squirm under his weight. “Yes, I think I’ll enjoy ripping her arm after killing your family in front of her and watching her bleed to death.” He frowned when Rapid continued to squirm. “Hold the fuck still you little shit!” He pulled out a knife and pointed it at him. “Don’t make me remove your other arm!”

Rapid whimpered and squirmed under Wolf’s weight. He gasped when he saw the knife. He was unarmed and feared what Wolf would do. He had to do what it took to stay alive. He had to protect his Precious. He looked away and frowned. “What do you want?”

“A good fuck. I haven’t had one in a long-time boy. Hold still…” Wolf removed his pants and took Rapid’s pants off.

“No!” Rapid whimpered and resisted. He didn’t want to mate with Wolf or any other male for that matter. He was only interested in Precious.

“I said hold still!” Wolf growled angrily. He took the blade and began cutting Rapid’s wrist. He made it look like Rapid had attempted suicide.

Rapid screamed in agony. “Alright! I’ll mate with you! Please stop!” He didn’t want to lose his hand.

“That’s better.” Wolf smirked and cleaned his blade, before putting it away. He pinned Rapid down and began raping him. He wasn’t gentle with Rapid at all.

Rapid closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his hair around his wrist so he wouldn’t bleed out. He whispered a prayer that he would survive the night. He had to live for Precious.

Back at the royal flower pod, Leaf was getting sick into the toilet again. She groaned when she sensed that her slightly older brother, Rapid, was in pain and duress. She looked up at Artemis. “Rapid needs help. Please go get him and bring him here. He’s at the cove.” She gagged and heaved into the toilet.

“Alright sweetheart.” Artemis left her and hurried towards the cove. He didn’t want to leave her while she was getting sick, but if she thought Rapid was in trouble, he had to go. He didn’t want anything to happen to his brother in law. As he approached the cove, he was met with a horrible scene. “Shit…” He went to pull Wolf from Rapid and was met with a knife into his right shoulder. He yelped in pain and began to struggle with Wolf.

Wolf had heard Artemis. He knocked Rapid unconscious, and then stabbed the young prince. “Big mistake interrupting this!” He fought with Artemis and stabbed him a few times in the shoulder and arm, before overpowering him. He held Artemis down with his hair and removed the prince’s pants. He began to rape him next. “I haven’t had a good fuck in a long-time boy! Don’t you fuck this up for me!”

Artemis screamed in anger and pain. He tried to push Wolf off, but it wasn’t working. Pain surged up and down his right shoulder. His fingertips tingled. Wolf had severed nerves. “You won’t get away with this!”

“Oh, but I will. I’ll throw you into the ocean for the sharks, and he looks like he attempted suicide.” Wolf smirked down at Artemis. He didn’t care that he was causing him pain.

It didn’t take long for Leaf to realize that something wasn’t right. She grabbed a gun and hurried towards the cove. She could now sense that Artemis was in trouble. As soon as she found the bloody scene, she took aim with her gun and began shooting at Wolf. She wasn’t as good with a gun and was missing his head. She was livid.

Wolf looked up at Leaf and growled. “Stupid bitch!” He took his knife and drove it into Artemis’ right shoulder again. He hollered in pain as bullets hit his shoulder, chest, and neck.

Artemis cried out in pain. He no longer had feeling in his right arm. He was very sure he was going to lose his right arm because of this damage.

Leaf got closer and shot Wolf in the head, killing him. She got to work on healing Rapid and Artemis. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have sent you here alone.”

Artemis shoved Wolf off of him and moved closer to Rapid so that Leaf could heal them both. He trembled from anxiety and anger. “You didn’t know what was going to happen Leaf.” He tried to move his right arm, but it wasn’t moving. “I’m going to lose this arm.”

“No, you won’t.” Leaf shook her head and focused her energy on getting the bleeding to stop, even though she didn’t feel good. She trembled when she began feeling dizzy. She weaved a bit, before fainting. She had managed to stop the bleeding in both of them.

Rapid came to and frowned when he noticed that Wolf was dead, and Artemis had been injured. He whimpered when he saw Leaf. “Leaf?!” He shook her gently. He looked worried.

“She fainted.” Artemis frowned and went to pick her up with his hair and left arm. He hurried towards the medical pod. He looked back to make sure Rapid was following.

Rapid got up and followed him. He was frightened and still in a considerable amount of pain.

Artemis got Leaf to the medical pod. He sat her down and looked at Dr. Mango with wide eyes. “We need a healer. She wasn’t able to finish and we are both severely injured.” He put his left hand on his right shoulder. He was in a lot of pain.

Dr. Mango frowned when she saw how bloody Artemis was. She hurried out the door and frowned when she saw Rapid coming towards the medical pod too. He didn’t look good either.

Rapid was still naked and bloody. He got into the medical pod and curled up on a bed. He didn’t feel good from blood loss. He began to cry on the bed. He trembled as he thought of what just happened. He was glad Wolf was dead and couldn’t hurt his Precious, but Wolf had hurt him badly. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to be able to sit or poop again. Before Artemis came, Wolf had shoved his blade up his anus. He was going to need surgery. He looked over at Artemis, who had crawled into bed with Leaf. It appeared he needed surgery too. He hoped that Artemis was alright, because at that moment he didn’t feel alright at all.


	18. Recovering Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Artemis and Rapid go through surgery for their injuries.

It didn’t take long for Dr. Mango to return with Coconut, Jingle, Sapphire, Basil, River, Precious, and Wind. Everyone looked worried. The two boys were bloody and looked horrible.

Jingle hurried over to her brother and snuggled right into him. She let out a whimper and teared up. She could tell he was in the worst shape. She signed that she wasn’t sure she could heal all of his injuries. Something didn’t seem right.

Rapid felt Jingle crawl into the bed. He couldn’t help but holler out in pain. She had brushed up against his painful rear end. He shifted so that his rear was away from everyone. Tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m in so much pain…” He had faded gray not long after being attacked.

River walked over to him and tried to check him over, but he pushed her away with his hair. “I’ve got to check you, son.” The fact he was gray worried her a lot.

“We need to sedate him. As much blood as he lost from his wrist and buttocks, he needs to be checked for permanent damages before being healed.” Dr. Mango got a sedative prepared. “I need a blood donor.” She signed into Jingle’s hand, asking her not to heal yet and save her energy. She told her he would need surgery.

“I’ll donate.” Basil walked over to Rapid’s bedside. The scent of urine, fecal matter, semen, and blood filled his nose. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. “I told you not to leave the flower pod! There were strangers on the island that we needed to get to know first! This is what I meant when I told you and your siblings that I didn’t want anyone to get hurt!” He snapped at his son. His voice cracked before he began to cry. He was terrified that he would lose his second eldest son.

“I’m so sorry dad.” Tears ran down Rapid’s cheeks. “I won’t disobey again.” He sniffled when he saw Precious walk over to the bed. “I need you safe Precious. I’m so sorry.” He looked at Coconut. “If I don’t survive, please make sure she is taken care of.”

“You’re not dying.” Precious took his hand and began to sob. “You’re not allowed!”

“I’m so sorry Rapid.” Wind looked guilty. He hoped Rapid would live. If anyone was allowed to be with his daughter, it was Rapid. He had saved her life. He wished now he hadn’t snapped at him even though he was just trying to protect his little girl.

“You’ll make it big brother. It’s going to be alright.” Coconut looked worried. He could sense that Rapid was in a lot of pain.

Dr. Mango sedated Rapid and gave him blood and intravenous fluids. She picked him up and carried him to the surgical room.

Rapid hollered in pain when he was picked up. He quickly began to doze off. His cries turned into groans, before the sedatives took effect.

River saw that Sapphire was taking care of Artemis. She followed Dr. Mango, to help her with Rapid.

Attention now turned to Leaf and Artemis. Sapphire had checked Leaf to make sure she was alright and was now trying to heal Artemis’ right arm. She could sense that it wasn’t healing properly. “I don’t think I will be able to save it.”

Leaf had come to and was listening quietly. She felt her heart break. She had assured Artemis that he wouldn’t lose his arm. She felt horrible for him.

“Thank you for trying.” Artemis held Leaf to him with his left arm. Tears ran down his cheeks. The whole situation had frightened him.

“Let’s get you sedated too.” Coconut got a sedative and administered it. He picked up the young prince and carried him to the back. He knew enough about surgery to help Artemis, and he was going to use Dr. Mango and River as mentors. He wanted to do it right.

“Please take good care of him.” Leaf sniffled and frowned when Jingle joined her in the bed. She held her sister and cried. She was very upset.

Jingle could sense that Leaf was weak and exhausted. She cuddled into her older sister and held her. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she was going to try to help.

A few hours later, Artemis was the first to come to. He was back in bed with Leaf. He reached over to his right shoulder and frowned, noticing that his entire right arm and shoulder was gone. He was right-handed, so the loss was devastating for him. He put his left hand over his face and began to sob. He faded gray with grief. He really wanted his daddy right now, and he knew there was no easy way to talk to him at will right now.

Larimar was there and snuggled up to Artemis as well. “I’m going to help you get through this Artemis.” He looked deeply concerned.

Leaf sniffled and dried his tears away. “It’s going to be alright daddy.”

“No, it’s not OK. I was raped and lost my arm. Nothing about this is OK.” Artemis trembled as he snuggled with his mates. He was shaking upset.

An hour later, Rapid also came to. He put his hand in front of him and sighed in relief when he saw his hand. They were able to save it. He reached down and checked his manhood next. That was also intact and safe, even though Wolf hadn’t injured that area. He was paranoid. He didn’t feel pain in his buttocks anymore, which was a relief. He noticed a tube sticking out of his lower abdomen. He frowned and ran his hand along it. It was quite sore, due to not being healed yet. “What is this?”

“You had fecal matter in your abdomen. The tube is there to help drain any lasting bacteria and fluids. You will require surgery again, once we are sure you will not get sick.” River explained to him. She ran her hand through his hair and frowned. She knew he was far from being out of the woods. He could still die on them. “Stay strong my sweet boy. You’ve got a long journey ahead of you.”

“I’m going to help you through it, and when you’re all better, we will be allowed to be a family. Dad feels so bad right now. He said he won’t stand in our way anymore…” Precious snuggled up to him and frowned. “I love you Rapid. I want you to fight.”

“I’m going to fight. For my Precious and my family.” Rapid rested his hand on Precious’ shoulder. He was determined to live for her. He wasn’t going to let this attack kill him without a huge fight.


	19. A Fair Warning From Basil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil confronts the new colony members with a warning.

Basil couldn’t sleep all night. He spent the night next to Rapid’s bedside, listening to him breathe. He had his youngest twins snuggled up to his chest. He had thought all night about what just happened to his son. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. As morning rose, he carried the twins over to Leaf and gently gave them to her. “I want you to watch them for me. I’ll come get them after I have a little talk with our new colony members.” He headed for the door.

“Daddy, please remember that some of them are innocent, just like Papa Wind.” Leaf held Miracle and Lucky close. She looked worried. She didn’t want him to scare the new colony members away. It wasn’t their fault that Wolf was a jerk.

“It’s the ones that are not innocent that I want to warn. I will protect my family.” Basil responded before heading out the door. He headed for the banana tree. He wasn’t a royal leader, but his best friend was the queen, and he was now the leader of the survivalists, in Branch’s place. He had some say in the colony, and he was going to make his opinion known. “Colony meeting! Now!” He shouted angrily. “Everyone come here, right now!”

Everyone began to gather around the banana tree. Some of the new colony members looked frightened. Basil’s tone was harsh and angry. Back at the old colony, if someone of authority was angry, bad things happened.

Once everyone was gathered, Basil glanced around blindly. “One of the members attacked and raped two teenagers yesterday evening. Both almost lost their lives, and one is still in critical condition! I assure you the attacker has been killed. If anyone has the nerve to ever hurt anyone I love, which is this entire colony, I will give you a slow and painful death! I’ve killed someone for doing this before. I won’t hesitate to do it again! You have been warned!!!” He shouted the last bit.

Whispers erupted from the colony. The new colony members looked very frightened now. One young female in particular squirmed uncomfortably. 

Snow was an eighteen-year-old white glitter troll with dark green hair and dark brown eyes. She had a light green nose. She knew who had attacked the boys. Her father had never returned to their temporary home the night before. She was heavily pregnant and feared what they would do when they found out she was related to her monster of a father. She backed away slowly and screamed when she ran into Cloud. She had been in labor all morning and hadn’t wanted to leave the safety of her temporary home, but she feared what they would do if she hadn’t shown up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cloud grabbed her. He was completely blind and hadn’t picked up on the fact that she was pregnant. He was angry that his brother and brother in law were severely injured.

Basil heard the scream. He charged over and sneered. “What’s going on over here?!”

Snow watched them with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry! I should have kept him busy last night! It’s all my fault!” She winced when she felt Cloud’s grip tighten. Tears ran down her cheeks as she guarded her belly. Urine pooled at her feet. They had scared the pee out of her.

Cloud looked confused and angry. “How is this your fault?! I want an explanation, now!”

“Your fault? He’s the one that attacked and raped them!” Basil growled angrily.

“Enough you two! She’s scared out of her mind!” Torrent stormed over and shoved Cloud off Snow. He turned to her and frowned. “Did they hurt you?”

Snow trembled next to Torrent. She shook her head and sniffled. “I’m so sorry.” She bit her bottom lip when she felt a contraction. She was afraid she might have the baby there and lose him or her.

“She said it’s her fault that Artemis and Rapid got hurt!” Cloud snapped at him. He still wanted an explanation.

“If you’re worried about her, then go take care of her Torrent. I trust you’ll keep an eye on her.” Basil huffed crankily. “Cloud, I want you to help him. I don’t trust her.”

“You two need to learn to control your tempers. She’s terrified.” Torrent looked at Snow. “You can come bathe at our home.” He gently took her hand and led her towards the bunker.

Snow hung her head and walked with him. She was trembling with anxiety. “If I’m going to die, please take care of my baby? It’s not at fault.”

Cloud followed them. He didn’t want Torrent to get hurt.

Basil listened to them leave, and then turned to the colony members. “No one test my patience! It’s worn thin!” He went back to the medical pod to check on Rapid again. He was a nervous wreck.

“You won’t die.” Torrent smiled at her. He got into the bunker and led her to one of the bathrooms. He began running a bath.

Snow looked around and frowned when she saw Jingle walking towards them. She began shaking harder. She wasn’t sure who was safe. She was still worried they would kill her or her baby.

Jingle could sense that Snow was in pain. She walked over to her and put her hand on her belly. She frowned, realizing that the stranger was in labor. She ran her hands up to Snow’s face and whimpered when she felt tears. She signed to her that it was alright.

Cloud gritted his teeth when Jingle got close to Snow. He went to pull Jingle away from her and was met with a hard punch in the nose. He groaned and backed away. “Damn!” He put a cloth under his nose. Jingle had broken his nose.

“Serves you right Cloud.” Torrent smirked. He helped Snow into the bath and helped her clean up quickly. He could see blood and fluids. “You’re about to give birth…” He wasn’t sure how much time they had. Once he was done, he wrapped Snow in a towel and picked her up. He hurried for the medical pod.

Snow got more nervous when Jingle inspected her. She swallowed hard and watched Torrent warily when he picked her up. She gritted her teeth when she felt the urge to push. She grasped onto his arm and trembled. She didn’t want to push.

Jingle grabbed Torrent’s arm and followed him. She grunted and whimpered when her own belly tightened up. She began to cry. She had never been in pain in her entire life. She was caught off guard.

Cloud hurried after them. “Jingle didn’t have to hit so hard!”

Torrent got Snow into the medical pod. He sat her down by the bed, and went to help her onto it, but the baby wasn’t waiting. He could see that she was crowning. He caught a little girl as she was born. She was light orange glitter with dark green hair. He sat her down on the bed and began cleaning her. “Hello pretty baby.”

Snow watched him with the baby. She was still shaking hard. “Please don’t hurt her.”

“Who’s this?” River walked over and helped Torrent. She hadn’t met the young mother yet.

“Some female who claims it’s her fault Rapid and Artemis got hurt!” Cloud winced when Sapphire came over and helped him with his nose. “Jingle broke my nose…”

“Be nice Cloud. She just gave birth.” Sapphire sighed and helped him with his broken nose. She healed it and looked at Jingle. “I think Jingle is in labor. I sense she is in pain.”

Jingle grasped onto the bed the baby was on and wailed during the next contraction. She crawled into the bed and picked up the baby. She cradled her and trembled from the pain she was in.

“I’ll go get Obsidian.” Larimar got off the bed Artemis was on and ran towards Sassafras’ flower pod.

“My name is Snow.” Snow tried to take her baby from Jingle and was met with punching fists from Jingle. She backed away and slipped. She fell down and whimpered. She curled up into a ball and began to sob. She was frightened.

Torrent walked over and picked the frightened mama up. He sat her down on a bed. “Please calm down…”

River pried the baby from Jingle and endured the punches. She carried the baby over to Snow and gave her to her.

“My baby…” Snow sniffled and cuddled with her. She was shaking with anxiety. Basil’s family frightened her. “I’m naming you Ginger.” She eyed the family warily. She was scared that they would steal her baby.

Larimar soon returned with Obsidian and Sassafras. He went back over to Artemis and snuggled in with his mates.

Obsidian crawled into the bed with Jingle. He held her hand and frowned. He could see she was in pain.

A few hours later, Jingle bared down and began to push. She reached down and caught a black glitter dwarf sized baby boy with dark red hair. She held him and growled when she felt River clean him. 

“Protective mama.” River got him all clean and sighed in relief when he started to cry. She got ready to help with the twin. “He’s so little. I think they’re about a month early.” She looked worried.

“He’s so pretty.” Obsidian smiled and watched for the next baby. He was excited.

Jingle pushed for the next baby. She got a white glitter dwarf sized girl out. She had black hair. She pulled her onto her chest and sneered when she felt River clean her daughter. She finger spelled no, and then signed that she wanted to name them Yin and Yang.

Obsidian signed in her hand that he loved their names. He admired his babies and smiled. He thought she did a great job.

River got the girl crying. She covered them with a blanket and let Jingle bond with them. She had a feeling they were going to need extra support since they were so early, but Jingle had done a good job.

Basil had a huge grin on his face as he listened to the newborns wail. The day had started out rotten, but his first two grandbabies were born. He was a very proud granddaddy.


	20. Forming A Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingle makes a new friend.

For the next two weeks, Artemis made a great improvement. He felt much better and was taking lessons from Aura on how to function one armed with a non-dominate hand. It was frustrating for him, but he was coping. Rapid had had a couple of surgeries to clean his abdomen of infection. He was doing better now, but was at home, resting. He still had a long road ahead of him, before he was going to be all better. Jingle was taking on motherhood well, even though she was only fourteen. She never let the twins go anywhere. They were always with her, whether she was eating, sleeping, or even bathing. It had River nervous. She followed the young mother everywhere, but so far, the twins were doing just fine. Jingle was also regularly stealing Ginger from Snow, because she thought the little one was her baby. No one had been able to convince her otherwise. Snow had moved in so that she could be watched and have help with her baby. It was clear the young mother had been severely abused. It had Torrent worried for her. He had never seen another troll as jumpy as she was, and he had seen Wind on a bad day.

Torrent had managed to get Ginger from Jingle, for the third time that morning. He gently gave the two-week-old to her mama, who had been sobbing in the closet. He sneered when Jingle came walking over. He got between her and Snow.

Snow looked up when Torrent gave her daughter to her. She held her to her chest and sniffled. She helped her latch on to nurse. She watched Jingle with wide eyes. Jingle was very protective of the newborn and had been quite violent. She feared that the young mother would hurt her again.

Jingle bumped into Torrent. She checked his face to check who it was. She growled and signed to him, telling him she wanted her daughter back. 

Torrent grabbed her hand and yelped when she stomped on his foot. He was bruised all over from her being mean to him over Ginger. He signed into her hand that she needed to stop stealing Snow’s baby. He told her he saw Ginger come out of Snow. He knew Ginger belonged to Snow.

“I’m sorry Torrent…” Snow sniffled and backed into the closet further. Tears ran down her cheeks as she held her daughter to her chest. She didn’t like that Torrent was getting hurt because of her.

Jingle growled and shook her head. She signed that the baby was on her bed in the medical pod right before she had her twins. She insisted that Ginger was her baby.

Torrent sighed and looked between Snow and Jingle. He could see how his sister got confused. She had no concept of time, and the pain had confused her. He wasn’t sure how to fix this without hurting either of them.

Snow let Ginger finish her meal, burped her, and then got up and gently gave the baby to Jingle. She backed away and leaned onto the closet wall. “I don’t want her to hurt you anymore. She can have her. At least she’ll get to live.” She buried her face into her hands and began to sob.

Jingle felt Snow hand over Ginger. She looked confused. This was the first time Snow willingly gave her the baby. She tucked Ginger into her hair next to her twins.

Torrent frowned and bit his bottom lip. He didn’t like that Snow indicated that she may have had a baby before that hadn’t survived. He signed into Jingle’s hand that Snow was sobbing in the closet. He asked her to think about how she would feel if her babies were stolen from her. He wasn’t going to give up.

Snow sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. She was exhausted and scared that she would never be a part of her daughter’s life. 

Jingle stood there quietly for several minutes, before walking over to Snow. She checked her face and frowned when she felt the tears. She sat by her and asked in sign language what was wrong.

“She wants to know what’s wrong.” Torrent was still teaching Snow sign language, so he translated for her.

“I’m scared that something bad will happen to my baby. I don’t want to lose another. My son died when he was only an hour old.” Snow sniffled and began to cry hard.

Jingle had her hands-on Snow. She frowned when Snow began to shake violently. She looked worried.

Torrent signed into Jingle’s hand. He looked sad. “You’ve had another baby?”

Snow hiccupped and nodded slowly. “My father told me I was forbidden to have children. He killed him.” She hugged her knees. “I was in a lot of trouble when he found out I was pregnant again.”

Jingle gasped and hugged Snow tightly. She was sad for the young mother. She couldn’t imagine losing her “triplets” when they were only an hour old. That had to be awful. She checked Snow’s hair for her baby. She remembered that she was pregnant before. She frowned when she realized that her newborn baby wasn’t in her hair. She signed to her, asking her where her newborn went.

“She’s confused again. She asked where your baby went.” Torrent was barely keeping up with Jingle. He signed to her that the baby Jingle thought was her first born was Snow’s baby. He explained to her, again, that he had set the baby down on the bed right before Jingle had crawled into the bed to simply clean her up from her birth.

“She can keep her…” Snow sniffled. “I just want her safe.”

Jingle sat there for a minute. She pulled her twins out and checked them over. They were much smaller than Ginger. She tucked them back into her hair, and then pulled Ginger out. She checked her over and could feel she was a much larger baby. She put the pieces together and frowned. She had been so mean to Snow and Torrent, because she thought they were stealing her baby, when it was her that was stealing Snow’s baby. She gently gave Ginger back to Snow. She apologized and gave Snow another tight hug.

Torrent smiled softly. He thanked Jingle and sat down by Snow. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and dried Snow’s tears. “Jingle is a nice troll, but father had taught her to be aggressive, so she could protect herself. She can’t hear or see, so she jumps into defensive mode when she’s confused, angry, or scared. She is sorry for scaring you. She was just trying to protect a baby that she thought was hers. You get to keep your baby Snow. She’s yours, and always will be. It’s going to be OK now.”

“I think I understand.” Snow sniffled and cradled her baby. She was still very nervous, but she was glad that she had Ginger in her arms again. She looked at Torrent as Jingle hugged her. She was starting to understand that this family was not as scary as they seemed. She still had a long road ahead of herself, before she was ready to trust, but she had made a huge step in forming a friendship with Torrent and Jingle, which was way more then she had before. She was extremely grateful.


	21. A Hard Pill To Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapid finds out rough news.

Everything seemed to settle down for the next few weeks. Basil slowly relaxed, and the new colony members realized that he wasn’t as scary as he seemed. He just appeared to be an extremely protective father and grandfather. The weather was warming up, and it was Artemis’ birthday. Feelings were mixed this particular day. It was Smidge, Poppy, and Jaxon’s eighteenth anniversary too. Smidge was quiet. She recalled the day they had all married. She was still recovering from a broken arm from Kara. Artemis had made his grand appearance just minutes after they were married. Artemis was still with them though, which was a blessing, considering he had almost died several times lately, but luck had been on his side. Jaxon had saved his life and sacrificed his own life in the process, almost died protecting his mates, and almost died saving Rapid. They could have been grieving his loss, instead of celebrating, so Smidge was trying to put on a brave face. It wasn’t easy.

Rapid planned to be there, to celebrate the young prince’s birthday. Physically he was doing much better. He was told he would make a full recovery. Emotionally, he was paranoid. Precious was showing signs of pregnancy, which had him nervous for her. It also had him grasping onto reality. He knew there was a chance he might get pregnant because of Wolf. It scared him. He would be due at the same time as Precious if that was the case and he didn’t like the thought of having a baby from the jerk who had almost taken his life. It didn’t help that he was nauseous.

“Mom, I’m not sure about the party.” Artemis was nauseous, and he knew Leaf wasn’t feeling up to it either. She was still having morning sickness and was having a hard time keeping food down. She was starting to get thin, which scared him. “Leaf says I’m pregnant with twins.” He was stressed out. He wasn’t sure if his babies would be from Larimar or Wolf, but either way he didn’t want to puke at the party.

“It’ll be alright Artemis. Here…” Poppy pulled a fabricated bag out of her hair. “I took this when I was pregnant with you. It helped a lot. It should be enough to help you and Leaf for a few weeks. Just ask for more when you run out.” She kissed his forehead and smiled. “It’s going to be alright baby cakes. Mommy is here for you and your love.” She smiled and ran her hand through his gray hair. He still hadn’t restored his colors.

“You didn’t give this to Leaf sooner?” Artemis looked a little annoyed. He sighed and eyed her, before taking the bottle out of the bag and taking a sip of the potion. He made a gross face. “Yuck…”

“I tried to. She didn’t want it. She needs it though. Please try to talk her into it. She needs it for the twins. She’s carrying the colony’s future.” Poppy smiled softly. “It doesn’t taste great, but it does help.”

“She hates medicine…” Artemis sighed. He understood now. “I’ll remind her that the babies need her to be well.”

“Thank you, Artemis. We all want Leaf and her babies well.” Poppy scooted him towards his flower pod. “I’ll see you at your party. Please don’t be late.” She headed off to prepare the party for her son. 

“I’ll try mom. Our twins might have other plans.” Artemis headed towards the flower pod to try and convince Leaf to take medicine, and to get ready for the party.

About an hour later, everyone gathered by the brine spring. It was the first time they had celebrated anything since the bombing. They all waited for Artemis and Leaf, whom hadn’t shown up yet. Both were just too ill to feel up to coming.

Love swam over to the shore and rested her head on her forearm. She looked around and frowned, realizing that parties were not going to be the same. Some of her friends had lost limbs, and a few had died. She watched Biggie as he walked towards her. She was worried about him. She knew it had been hard for him since Peony and Fatalii died. “Hi Papa Biggie, how are you?”

“I’m doing alright sweetheart.” Biggie sat down by her and gently took Cayenne out of his hair. He gave her to Love and smiled. “Here is Cayenne.” He hadn’t been by to show her off yet. It had been too cold and windy for the little one.

Love smiled at the little one. “She looks a lot like Fatalii. I’m sure Wind is proud.”

“He is.” Biggie looked over at Wind. “He’s been bonding a lot with Aquamarine. It’s still strange to him that he is a grandpa to a toddler, with another on the way.”

Love looked over at Aquamarine. She smiled softly, knowing that Aquamarine wasn’t the only one of Wind’s children that was pregnant. Precious had been by earlier and had complained of being nauseous. She highly suspected that Rapid had gotten her pregnant. “Have you talked to Precious lately?”

“Yes, she’s been taking care of Rapid. He’s doing better but isn’t one hundred percent yet.” Biggie looked around and smiled when he saw them. “She’s here. I’m sure she’ll come to see you.”

Precious saw that Love was watching her. She smiled and took Rapid’s hand. She led him towards the brine spring. She was so glad that Rapid could come today. She knew Love had been worried about him.

Rapid walked with her and smiled when he saw Love. He sat down beside her and gave her a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

Love gave him a hug. She smiled when Cayenne fussed. She gently gave her back to Biggie, and then dragged Rapid into the water. “You need to learn how to swim again.”

Precious widened her eyes. “Love, he may not be ready for that yet.”

Rapid squealed in surprise and began splashing at her. “Hey! You got me all wet!”

Biggie retreated. It was a little too cold for his liking. “You three have fun!”

Love splashed him with her free hand and dragged him to the deeper end. “I won’t let him drown.”

Precious looked concerned. It wasn’t his arm that she was worried about. He had complained of being nauseous earlier.

Rapid stopped splashing suddenly. He turned his head and began to vomit into the water. He whimpered and pulled away from Love. He headed towards the shore. “I’m sorry…” He gagged and began getting sick near the shore, again.

Love frowned and followed him. She looked concerned.

Sapphire walked over and helped Rapid out of the water. “You’re pregnant big brother.” She checked him over. “With twins.” She felt sad for him. She was pregnant too, but at least she knew she had consented to her conception.

Precious frowned and hugged into Rapid. “It’s going to be alright.” She knew the thought of having one baby from Wolf was bad enough. Two was terrifying.

“I’m going home.” Rapid sniffled and snuggled Precious for a minute, before hurrying home. He didn’t want his family and friends to see him cry.

“I’m sorry Love.” Precious frowned and followed her mate. She didn’t want him alone.

Rapid got home and went to their bedroom and crawled into bed. He buried his face into his pillow and began to sob.

Precious followed him into the bedroom. She crawled into the bed and snuggled up with him. “I’m here for you my love. No matter what happens, I’m going to help you get through this.” She took his hand and held it. She knew he was scared, and she didn’t blame him one bit.

“I don’t want to have his babies…” Rapid rolled onto his side and pulled Precious in to cuddle. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was terrified of what would happen with his twins. He certainly didn’t want them to act like Wolf. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wished this wasn’t so.


	22. We Are Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil tries to make a move, but the two he has in mind play hard to get.

For the next month, everyone was relatively quiet. It wasn’t easy to think that Rapid and Artemis had become pregnant after their rapes, but Rapid had, and Artemis may have. It took some time to settle down. No more parties had been arranged in that time frame. It just wasn’t working out well for any of them at this difficult time.

Aquamarine had been doing much better, and only had about a month left of her pregnancy. She appreciated all that her father had done to help her adjust, so one morning, she offered to babysit his younger children so that he could go have an afternoon out with Biggie, alone. It took some convincing, but she eventually was able to convince him that she would do just fine with Lotus and little Cayenne.

Biggie knew Wind was nervous, but he had a good idea of what they could go do. He packed a picnic lunch for them and put goodies in a basket. He had baked chocolate banana bread. He put a few loaves into the basket with their lunch. He knew how much Wind loved banana bread. Once he was all packed up, he put the basket in his hair, and then walked over to Wind. He took his hand and smiled. “Let’s go have lunch alone my love.” He led him towards the door.

“If you need me, just whistle, like I showed you. We won’t go far. You kids be good for sissy.” Wind looked nervous as he was led out the door. He knew Aquamarine was a good mother, but it was still nerve wrecking leaving the little ones alone with her. Especially since she was five months pregnant. He kept glancing back, until Biggie gave his hand a light squeeze. He looked up at him and frowned. “I’m being too protective again…”

“Yes, but that’s alright. I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Biggie smiled down at him. He looked up when he saw Basil walking towards them through the corner of his eye. “Hi Basil. Would you like some banana bread?” He had a feeling that was why the survivalist was heading towards him. He waved to River when she came walking towards them too.

“You better believe it.” Basil rubbed his hands together. “Smells fresh.” He got to Biggie and stood on his tippy toes to try and get into his hair, but Biggie was too tall.

“Basil! Use your manners…” River pulled him away from Biggie. She salivated when she smelled the banana bread. She put her hand on her belly when it rumbled. She was almost five months pregnant herself, and hungry. “Smells like you put chocolate in with that banana bread...”

“He did…” Wind licked his lips at the thought. “You packed extra, right Biggie?” He was alright with sharing. Especially with Basil and River.

“It’s alright River.” Biggie grabbed Basil’s hand and led him towards the cove. “Let’s go have a picnic together. All of us can have lunch.” He had other things planned with Wind, but he was alright with sharing their lunch before they hid to have some fun.

Basil laughed as he was practically dragged by Biggie. “If you insist.”

“Rush! You’re in charge!” River yelled over to their son, before following them. She smiled when she caught up and took Basil’s hand.

Once at the cove, Biggie pulled the basket out of his hair and sat it down. He laid down a blanket and set the food out. He prepared sandwiches and made sure that Basil and River got some banana bread. He gave River an extra slice and winked at her. “Two for you. One for you and one for the baby.”

“Thank you, my sweets.” Wind helped Biggie and then sat down beside him and leaned on him lightly, before digging in. He was hungry.

“Thank you, Biggie.” Basil ran his hand along the blanket and found the banana bread. He began to eat that first. He scooted closer to River and reached over to grab the baby’s slice of banana bread.

River growled playfully and smacked his hand away. “That’s for the baby, not you!” She stuffed it into her mouth and giggled when he tried to steal it out of her mouth.

“I’m the baby!” Basil shoved his tongue into River’s mouth and tried to steal the banana bread out of her mouth. He growled playfully. He loved giving her a hard time.

“There’s plenty of banana bread.” Biggie snorted and let out a chuckle. He began to eat. He was used to Basil. He was never subtle. Especially when he was in a feisty mood.

Wind watched them and blushed. He buried his face into Biggie and groaned when his manhood swelled. He hadn’t mated in months and was also in a mood, but he was much shier about it.

River gasped when Basil shoved his tongue into her mouth. She shoved him to the ground and sat on him. “You’re not subtle.” She took a napkin and cleaned her mouth. 

Basil licked his lips and looked over towards Biggie. “I know there’s plenty. I like sharing.” He smirked and put another piece into his mouth. He went to kiss River again and shoved the piece into her mouth. His member was swelling and pressed against her. He was in a mood.

“Don’t make her chock!” Biggie looked a little nervous. He was glad he hadn’t brought the kids or Mr. Dinkles with him. He wouldn’t have wanted the kids to see this.

Wind put his hands over his eyes. “Tell me when he’s done. I can’t watch.”

River swallowed the bite and giggled. She took a piece and fed it to Basil. “You’re horny. Are you really wanting to do this in front of our friends?”

Basil chewed on the piece of banana bread and swallowed. “They can join if they want.” He smirked and glanced towards Biggie and Wind. He removed his shorts and tossed them aside. He was hopeful. Sex hadn’t been the same since Branch passed away. He was sure it wasn’t easy for them either, since Fatalii had passed away.

Biggie blushed and looked down. “Basil, I’ve said it before. I’m gay. I have never mated with a female before. I’ve never been interested.”

Wind frowned and nodded in agreement. “I’ve never mated with a female before either.” He had never thought of doing it. He had only been with Biggie and Fatalii, outside of the orgy that happened over sixteen years earlier, and Galah.

River flushed and got up. “Let’s go Basil. We’re making them uncomfortable.” The mixed emotional colors coming off Biggie and Wind made her worried. She didn’t want to hurt them.

Basil was knocked over when River suddenly stood. He got up and grabbed her gently. He hugged into her. “I didn’t mean to make them uncomfortable, but they’d be missing out. Can’t knock something they never tried.”

Biggie suddenly looked worried. River appeared upset. He hadn’t meant to do that. “No! Wait, it’s alright. We can certainly give it a try. I do miss having a second partner.” He glanced at Basil’s erect member. He bit his bottom lip. He did want to mate with the feisty Basil. He just wasn’t so sure about mating with River.

Wind rubbed his member a few times. “I’m OK with trying. It’s OK River.”

River looked between the two of them, and then at Basil. “Alright, we can have a little fun, but if they tell us no or if they had enough, we have to listen to them, Basil.”

“Yes, my River…” Basil kissed her and held her close. He pulled her panties off and removed her dress. “My River makes me happy.” He took her breast into his mouth and began to suckle.

Biggie groaned and got up. He removed his pants and vest. He hugged Basil from behind and grinded him slowly. His member was swollen now too. He pushed his length into him and moaned in delight. He began to thrust ever so slowly.

Basil moaned loudly when Biggie pushed his length into him. “He’s huge!!!” He pushed back as Biggie pounded him.

Wind saw that Biggie had claimed Basil, so he snuggled up to River. He began to rub her inner thigh. He noticed right away that it was a little different. She was getting wet between the legs. He reached up and messaged her vulva gently.

River moaned and looked at Wind. She could see he was interested in trying. She repositioned herself so she was over his erect member. She pushed down so his length filled her. She moaned and began to rock her hips. “This feels good Wind.”

Wind was pleasantly surprised by the sensations he felt. He moaned and held River’s hips as he rocked his hips in rhythm with hers.

The four of them mated for several hours, before snuggling up on the picnic blanket for a nap. Biggie never tried to mate with River, but River respected that he didn’t want to try it. Basil closed his eyes and sighed softly. He knew this was a friends with benefits moment, but he was quietly hoping that it could become so much more.


	23. A Worried Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River has some concerns over Basil’s new interests.

For the next week, Basil set his focus on trying to win over Biggie and Wind’s hearts. River took notice to it but wasn’t so sure about it. Biggie had made it clear, that he wasn’t interested in being mates with her. She was worried that Basil didn’t love her anymore. She spent a lot of time in bed, and excused it as just being tired from her pregnancy. Of course, some of her children didn’t buy it. They often spent time with her, snuggled up beside her too.

As morning rose, River woke up feeling extra drained and uncomfortable. She got up and headed for the bathroom.

Basil heard her get up. He looked worried as he waited for her return. The change in her behavior hadn’t gone unnoticed by him. He scooted closer to her side of the bed and waited for her to return. He wanted to talk to her and check to see what was wrong. He loved his River very much and didn’t like that she seemed to have spiraled into depression.

River soon returned. She saw that he had scooted closer to her side of the bed. She frowned and crawled in, so she was on the edge of the bed. She didn’t want to cuddle.

“What’s wrong my River?” Basil scooted closer and pulled her into his arms. Usually when he scooted close, she snuggled up to him and cuddled. He looked very worried now.

“I don’t want to cuddle!” River snapped crankily. She pushed him away and stifled a sob. She put her hands into her face and began to cry. She was scared that there was no love between them anymore. She was also worried. She had seen blood when she cleaned herself after using the bathroom. She still had a month left of her pregnancy. She knew she needed to rest.

Basil looked extra worried now. He sat up and tried once again to hold her. He frowned when she smacked his hands away. “Please talk to me.”

“You love Biggie and Wind! Go away! Go be happy!” River sniffled and hugged into a pillow. “I need to rest! I’m bleeding!”

Basil drooped his ears and frowned. “I love my River first. I wouldn’t leave you.” He went to try and pick her up, to take her to the medical pod, but she wasn’t having it. 

“You’re just saying that! You never loved me like you loved Branch! Now that he’s gone, you want what you lost! Well go!” River sobbed as she pushed him away and growled angrily. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was sure he had moved on without her, even though he was still with her.

“You miss Branch.” Basil frowned and grabbed a tissue. He began drying her face. “I miss him too sweetheart. I’m sorry I tried to move on before you were ready. Let’s get you to the medical pod. I smell that blood too, and I’m worried about the baby.” He was finally able to scoop her up. He hurried towards the medical pod. He hoped that the baby wasn’t trying to come. It was too early.

“Of course, I miss Branch…” River sniffled and closed her eyes as he carried her towards the medical pod. She was crying so loudly that the whole village could hear her.

Wind heard River’s sobs from his flower pod. He was in the middle of making breakfast. He looked over at Biggie and frowned. “That sounds like River.” He turned off the stove and hurried out the door to see what was wrong.

Biggie left Jalapeno in charge, and then followed Wind. He hoped River was alright.

Basil got River into the medical pod. He sat her down and frowned when he realized he was covered in bloody fluids. “Shit…that’s not good.” He took River’s hand and stroked it gently. He looked very worried. He hoped they weren’t going to lose the baby.

River curled up onto her side and sobbed. She was in preterm labor and knew it. She was worried about her baby.

Dr. Mango frowned when Basil came in with River. She wasn’t expecting to see River until after her pregnancy. She walked over and frowned when she saw the bloody fluid. “It appears you’re in labor. I’m going to check you.” She checked her and frowned, feeling that the baby was getting ready to emerge soon. She prepared for a premature birth. She knew River wasn’t due yet.

Wind came in and walked over to the bed. He frowned when he saw that she was in labor. “Uh oh…”

Biggie wasn’t too far behind. He stopped the moment he saw the blood. He backed up a few steps and then bolted for the bathroom to get sick.

“I’m sorry…” Basil felt at fault. He had stressed his wife out, and now she was having a premature baby. He looked worried as he ran his hand through her two-toned hair.

“I shouldn’t have gotten into a fight with you Basil. I’m sorry for snapping.” River sniffled and squeezed his hand during a contraction.

Wind sat down beside them and frowned. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You were scared. I understand.” Basil teared up and gave her a kiss. “Please don’t blame yourself. I should have asked if you were ready. I wasn’t thinking about your feelings, and your feelings matter too.” He glanced towards Wind. “River is scared that I’m going to leave her for you and Biggie.”

River teared up and began to cry again. “I want everyone happy. I won’t make Biggie happy!”

“Aww, River, it’s going to be OK. We would never let Basil leave you. If we become a family, it’s not going to mean tearing anyone away from their partners. We all must agree, or it just won’t work. It’s going to be alright.” Wind reached over and dried her face with a tissue.

Biggie came out of the bathroom and walked over to them. He didn’t look at the bloody sheets. He had overheard everything. “I want you happy too River. I’ve already agreed with Wind that if we do become partners, all four of us will be together. No one is getting separated. I love to mate with males, but that doesn’t mean this won’t work out. You’re a great companion and mother. I wouldn’t mind having you as a wife.”

“I would never ask you to leave my River. I love you.” Basil kissed her forehead. “Please concentrate on breathing.”

River sniffled and looked at them with a worried expression. She had her concerns. “I’m still scared.” She whimpered during a contraction. She squirmed uncomfortably and cried out in pain.

“I don’t blame you. I’m here for you.” Wind looked worried. He knew labor hurt, but it was always rough seeing someone else go through it.

Biggie whimpered and watched her. “I wish there was a way to take labor pain away.”

“You can do this River.” Basil kissed her gently and then messaged her lower back gently. “Does this help?”

“No…” River whimpered and positioned herself to push. She hugged into Basil and hollered in pain. She was very worried about the baby. She only had to push a couple times for the little girl to come out. She looked almost exactly like Branch, but her nose was pink like her mama’s nose. “Please cry baby. You have to live. You’re your daddy’s last baby…” Tears ran down her cheeks. She was so worried about her.

Dr. Mango took her away and cleaned her on a warmer. She put a little oxygen mask on her face and rubbed her. “Come on baby girl. Cry for us…”

The little one struggled to take her first breath. After what felt like an eternity, she let out a few weak cries. She was a month early and extremely weak.

“She’s so cute…” Wind watched on with worried eyes. “I hope she’s alright.”

“She’s River and Branch’s baby. She’ll be alright.” Basil looked hopeful.

Biggie had his face in his hands. He couldn’t watch birth. He felt sick. He slowly relaxed when he heard the baby cry.

River watched on and sniffled. She knew her daughter had a long road ahead of her.

Dr. Mango checked her suckling strength and frowned. “She’ll be too weak to feed.” She fished a feeding tube down her nose and taped it onto her. “We’ve got you baby girl. You’re going to live.” She carried her over to River and gave her to her. “What’s her name?”

River looked down at her premature daughter. Tears ran down her cheeks. “Her name is Glory, since she is fighting against bad odds. My little fighter.” She cradled her watched her as she let out the occasional cry. She was scared for her, but she seemed to be a fighter. She hoped it would be enough.


	24. A Sickly Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear that something is very wrong with River.

About half an hour later, River woke up from a short nap. She got up to go to the bathroom. She immediately collapsed to the floor. She was dizzy and weak. 

The cause of her sudden decline became clear when Dr. Mango saw the blood on the bed. She had just got done showing Basil how to give their newborn daughter milk through her feeding tube. She helped Basil pick River up and sat her on her bed. “I need blood.” She took some from Basil when he agreed to give his wife some blood. She gave it to River and then checked River for tears. She was surprised to see so much blood on her bed. Glory was tiny. She shouldn’t have torn her mama up on the way out. She didn’t find a tear, which only made her worry more. She went a little deeper and messaged her belly to try and help her pod contract to normal size. It felt enlarged, but she didn’t feel another baby inside of her.

River let out a cry in pain. She grasped the sides of the bed and whimpered. “I don’t feel good…” She teared up and sniffled. “I’m going to pee myself.”

“She can have my blood.” Basil frowned and checked River over. “Hold on sweetheart.” He grabbed a bedpan and gently sat it under her.

“I’m so sorry River. I can only imagine how much that hurt. Something doesn’t feel right with your baby pod. I’m going to need healers here. I’m going to preform surgery to see what’s wrong.” Dr. Mango turned to Basil. “She’s losing too much blood.” She got a sedative ready and gave it to River.

River relieved herself into the bedpan. She looked at Basil and whimpered. “I don’t feel good at all.” She swallowed hard. “I’m dying…”

Basil poked his head outside and hollered for help from Leaf, Coconut, and Sapphire. He came back in and walked over to her. “You’re not dying on me.” He hugged her tightly and frowned. “You’re going to make it.” He began to tremble with worry. He didn’t want to lose her.

“We’ll take care of you River.” Dr. Mango reassured the sickly mother. She began prepping her for surgery, and then picked her up and carried her towards the back. She sat her down on a bed back there and removed her nightgown.

River dozed off before she was sat down on the surgical bed.

Basil began to pace the medical pod. Biggie and Wind had just left minutes before River collapsed, and now he wished they had stayed.

Leaf was the first one to come in. She had been on her way to visit, knowing her mama had just given birth. She wasn’t moving as quickly lately, and Artemis hadn’t wanted to her to heal as much because of her pregnancy. She hurried towards the medical room to help Dr. Mango with her mama.

Artemis came into the medical pod and widened his eyes when he saw the pool of blood on the bed. “Is that River’s?!”

“Yes!” Basil drooped his ears. “Go get Sapphire, Jingle, and Coconut!”

Artemis nodded and hurried out the door to go get his brother and sisters in law.

Back in the surgical room, Dr. Mango opened River up. She frowned when she immediately saw the cause of River’s bleeding. She had a sizeable tumor on her baby pod. She frowned and looked up at Leaf. “I’m going to need blood. Please go get volunteers. I need Coconut in here.”

“I’m going to help you!” Leaf looked worried. She had seen tumors before in an older troll who had ended up dying from the cancer. She was very worried about her mom. She hadn’t picked up on her illness. She felt like she failed River.

“I need Coconut! Now!” Dr. Mango pointed towards the door. “Before I lose her!”

Leaf stomped her foot, before hurrying out the door. She was going to get as many blood donators as possible, and then come back and help. She pointed for the back room when Coconut came running in. “Help mom! I’m getting blood volunteers!” She had tears in her eyes as she hurried out the door.

Dr. Mango watched her go and then began removing River’s baby pod when Coconut came in. “Coconut, I need blood. When I’m done, I need you to heal her.”

Coconut nodded and drew his own blood. He gave it to his mama, and then prepared to heal her. He looked worried when he saw the tumor. “She has cancer?”

“It appears so, but I only see the one tumor.” Dr. Mango removed the baby pod and set it aside. She planned to exam it after River was stable. She checked for more tumors. She didn’t see any. “Alright, go ahead and heal her.”

Coconut began to heal her. “I can sense that she’s ill. How did none of us notice?” He looked at the tumor. He was so confused. How did he miss this? His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed her heart stop. His eyes went wide. “She just died! Oh my god!”

Dr. Mango checked her pulse and frowned when she didn’t feel one. She got on the bed and began to preform lifesaving measures.

Coconut began to sob. “Mama died!” He cried into his hands. He was shaking upset.

Leaf came back in with volunteers, Jingle, and Sapphire. She overheard Coconut. She rushed towards the backroom and went to help Dr. Mango with River. She was shaking as she willed her mama to live. “Please mama! Don’t leave us!”

Sapphire sobbed as she tried to will River to stay. She didn’t want to lose her mama either.

Jingle also helped will River to stay. She looked upset and confused.

Basil stumbled a few steps, before falling onto his knees and crying into his hands. He had already struggled with Branch’s loss. He was devastated that he lost his River too. He sobbed loudly as he faded gray. He was heartbroken.

River’s spirit watched her family as they tried hard to revive her. She looked sad. Her body was really weak and sick. She didn’t want to leave them, but she didn’t think she was strong enough to go on.

Branch’s spirit approached her. He put his hand on her arm. “It’s not your time to go. They still need you.”

River’s spirit looked at Branch’s spirit. She frowned and looked down. “I’m not strong enough.”

“You’re the strongest troll I know. You’ve endured losing most of your family, you dealt with a crazy brother, raised lots of beautiful babies, endured heartbreak, and watched one of your mate’s die. Not just anyone could do that River. You’re a tough mama. You can do this. I know you can.” Branch’s spirit smiled at her. “I don’t want to see you in the spirit realm again, for at least another fifty years. Go on, go back…”

River’s spirit gave him a hug, before walking over to her body. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to make it, but she was going to try. Her spirit rejoined her body, causing River to take a weak breath.

“That’s it! Good job mama! You’ve got to stay!” Leaf sniffled and ran her hand through her mama’s hair. “Stay here with us and live to old age…”

Dr. Mango sighed in relief. She put oxygen tubing in River’s nose and looked at her children. “Thank you for saving her.” She got to work on stabilizing River. She was still alive, but she wasn’t out of the woods yet.

Coconut sniffled and took River’s hand. “Stay with us mama.” He was trembling with anxiety. She had really scared them all.

River took weak breaths. She was in critical condition but was fighting for her family.

Sapphire walked out of the surgical room and walked over to Basil. She pulled him into a hug. “We got her back, but she’s really sick papa.” She sniffled and teared up. “I’m so scared…”

Basil held Sapphire and sniffled. “She’s so tough. She’ll fight until she can’t anymore.” He trembled. He felt at fault for her decline, even though no one knew she was sick.

It was several hours later that River was brought back to the front room. She had slipped into a coma but was still alive. It was unclear how long she was going to be out, if she woke up at all. Basil crawled into her bed and spooned her. He was very worried about her. Wind and Biggie where at her bedside too. They had come back after finding out about her sudden collapse and near-death experience.

Dr. Mango examined the tumor. It was unclear if it was cancerous or not, but she had talked it over with Leaf and Basil and had decided to give River medicine to help with cancerous tumors, just in case it had spread to other organs. They were all very worried about her. It was unclear if she was going to survive, but they were going to keep trying, so long as she had the fight left to live.


	25. A Supportive Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love for River becomes very clear.

River was in a coma for the next week. Several of her family members came to visit her. She was on intravenous fluids. She was fed through a feeding tube and was given a mix of herbs and plants to help stop any growths that might be growing in her body. The herbs and plants used included willow bark, echinacea, garlic, burdock, turmeric, rosehip, green tea, ginseng, black cohosh, and flax seed. She looked frail, now that her belly wasn’t so swollen. Several of her children were worried that they hadn’t noticed that she was sick. Thankfully and unbeknown to them, she had had a benign tumor. She wasn’t as sick as she appeared. She had nearly died because of losing so much blood, she had slipped into a coma due to not breathing for too long, and she was thin because of stress. She was going to be OK with time.

Leaf, Basil, and Jingle spent nearly all of their time that week with River. Leaf and Jingle only left to run errands, and Basil had only left once to grab River’s favorite stuffed toy. He had it tucked beside her shoulder in the bed. He slept beside her and helped with cleaning her and feeding her. He was still gray and so worried about his mate. He was afraid he would lose her. He wasn’t sure he could go on if he lost her. Basil was also providing milk for his twins and little Glory.

Wind and Biggie were frequent visitors. They were also taking care of Basil and River’s youngest children for them, so that Basil could focus on taking care of River and Glory. They had help from Aura and Stream, along with all of their friends and loved ones. Everyone wanted River to get better. She had saved so many lives since joining the colony. It was her turn to get the love and attention she needed.

It was around lunchtime when Wind came into the medical pod. He had Aquamarine in his arms. He looked worried as he sat her down in a bed.

“I’m OK dad. Really, I am. I had Ice at home. I can have this one at home too.” Aquamarine had her hand on her belly. She had been rushed there the moment Wind noticed that she was in labor. She winced and let out a whimper during a contraction. She looked nervous. Dash hadn’t been nice to her when she was in labor with Ice. She had complained about pain, but he was the opposite of empathetic. She was afraid to make too much noise.

“I want you here just in case. Cayenne got hurt because she was not in the right position. I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.” Wind took her hand and held it. He knew how much labor hurt.

Basil looked in their direction. He smiled softly. “I wish the best for you, Aqua.”

Dr. Mango walked over to Aquamarine and checked her gently. “Not much longer.” She smiled and got ready to deliver the baby. “Aqua, could you please let Glory nurse? She needs more of the first milk. River was only able to do it once, and she’s premature. It’ll help her immune system.”

“I can do that.” Aquamarine nodded and got up. She walked over to Glory. She picked up the tiny preemie. She set her up to nurse and smiled when she latched on. “She’s doing better with latching.”

Wind looked worried when she moved around. He watched her and smiled softly when she took care of River’s baby. He was glad she had a big heart. It wasn’t easy caring for a baby while in labor.

Glory cracked her eyes open and looked up at Aquamarine. She nursed off her and rested her hand on Aquamarine’s chest. She was still tiny and weak, but she was doing well considering she was so early.

“Thank you for feeding her.” Basil smiled and took River’s hand. “Aquamarine is helping our baby, River.”

“Thank you…” River whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible. She cracked her eyes open and groaned. She was nauseous and sore.

“She’s awake!” Leaf had been reading. She got up and went to give River a huge hug. “Thank god you’re alright.”

Aquamarine smiled softly and walked over to River’s bedside. “You’re welcome River.” She winced during a contraction. “Welcome back.”

“My River!” Basil let out a sob and ran his hand over her face. He checked her over and sniffled. “I was so scared that I was going to lose you!”

River closed her eyes as Basil checked her over. She swallowed hard and sniffled as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “I’m sorry…” She felt bad, recalling that she almost gave up and died on her family. She was glad she was given this chance to continue life. She had dreamt this whole time about her life with her family. She was ready now to continue her fight for life.

“Oh no, don’t be sorry mama. We’re just glad you’re OK. You died on the surgical table a week ago. We all thought you were gone.” Tears ran down Leaf’s cheeks. “We were able to save you. I’m so glad you’re still here.” She grabbed a tissue and dried River’s tears. “We love you so much mama.”

“Are you feeling OK River?” Dr. Mango walked over and put a cool cloth over River’s forehead. Some of the herbs she was taking had her a little feverish.

“I’m so glad you’re OK River.” Wind walked over and took her hand.

“I’m sorry for stressing my River out. I love you so much and don’t want to lose you.” Basil sniffled and ran his hand through her hair. He was so glad she was awake. “Is there anything my River wants right now? I will do anything for you.”

“I feel hot, sore, and nauseous…” River cracked her eyes open again. She had a feeling that Dr. Mango would give her medicine. She wasn’t sure she would be able to hold it down. “I just want company Basil.”

“I’ll give you something for pain.” Dr. Mango prepared some medicine and gave it to her in a shot, so she wouldn’t have to swallow. “Unfortunately, the nausea and hot flash is from the medicine you’re on. I found a tumor when I opened you up. You’re being treated to stop the growth of tumors. You have cancer. I was only able to find the one tumor, but I want to treat you just in case there are more I didn’t find.”

Leaf sniffled and chocked out a sob. “We’re going to try and keep you here as long as possible mom. We’re all so worried that we’re going to lose you again.”

“Are you sure you don’t want something River?” Basil looked worried. He wanted River to enjoy the rest of her life, whether it was the next few weeks, or the next several years.

River frowned at this news. She looked at Basil and drooped her ears. “I want to be with my family. I don’t want to die alone.” She hoped she wouldn’t lose her life. She knew Branch wanted her to die of old age. She was going to try.

“Never! I won’t allow it…” Leaf gave her mother a gentle hug.

“I’ll always be with you.” Basil gave her a gentle kiss. “I love you so much…”

“You’ll never die alone.” Wind gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “We’re all here for you.”

“That’s right. We’ll take good care of you. All of us. We’re family.” Aquamarine gently gave Glory to River. “Here you go sweetheart…” She leaned on the side of the bed and groaned. She bared down and began to push. She gritted her teeth as her son was born. She reached down and caught him. She looked at Dr. Mango as she cleaned him up. “I’m sorry…” She felt bad for interrupting this touching moment with River and her family.

“I’ve got him mama. You should go lay down.” Dr. Mango cleaned the newborn up and smiled when he began to cry. “He wanted to join the party.”

“He’s allowed…” River cradled her daughter and watched the young mother. “He looks just like his mama.”

“He looks like his grandpa, Wind.” Aquamarine smiled softly as she carried him over to the bed. “I’m going to name him after his grandpa. Wind Junior…”

“A beautiful name for a handsome boy.” Leaf smiled softly. She was so glad that today was a better day. She hoped that everything for everyone would get better from this day on.


	26. A Very Merry Troll Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River’s family comes together to listen to her tell a story about Christmas.

Two weeks later, River was allowed to go home to the bunker with Glory. It was good timing. The trolls celebrated Christmas in a very special way, and River was able to go home on Christmas Eve. She was tucked in Branch’s favorite recliner, in a blanket. She had Glory in her arms as her children, young and older, sat around her and waited for the yearly Christmas story. Each year, Branch had always told the children special stories. Since Branch wasn’t alive this year, she told her family she would do it. Stream, Aura, Poppy, and Smidge were also over to celebrate the special holiday.

Biggie and Wind were over too. They were still helping River and Basil. They were busy in the kitchen, preparing snacks and dinner. Biggie put an egg casserole in the oven that was full of delicious herbs and vegetables. He was determined to help River regain the weight she had lost.

“Biggie and Wind, come into the living room and listen to the story.” Stream walked into the kitchen. “River is going to tell a story our parents told us as kids. It’s a good one.” He nudged them to the living room. He was excited. It was one of his favorite stories, and River was a good storyteller.

“Alright, alright.” Wind smiled and headed towards River. He had a cup of hot cocoa for her. It had a piece of peppermint candy in it, to give it a little zing. “For the pretty lady with the adorable baby.” He gave it to her and kissed her cheek. He was falling in love with her. He wanted her to get better so badly. He sat down by Precious and Rapid. He smiled and put his hand on Precious’ shoulder. He was so glad that they were together as a family for the holiday.

Biggie followed Wind and took a seat by Basil. He took his hand and smiled. He was glad they were together to celebrate too.

Basil smiled and gave River’s foot a light tap. “It’s time for the story my sweet lady.”

“Oh yes, of course.” River smiled at them. She looked down when Mercy walked over to her. She picked her up and sat her down on her lap. She looked down at her family. “My father told us this story every Christmas, for the first seventeen years of my life. I want to share it all with you, so you too, can feel the magic of Christmas.” She cleared her throat. “Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.” She reached over and poked Mouse’s nose gently. “The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap, when out on the lawn there arose such a clatter. I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of mid-day to objects below, when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny sparrow, with a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name. "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, so up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and Saint Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little claw. As I drew in my hand and was turning around, down the chimney Saint Nicholas came with a bound.”

Link let out a gasp and put his hand over his mouth. The six-year-old trolling was suddenly worried. “Wouldn’t he burn?!” He watched his mama River with worried light blue eyes. The miniature version of Branch was absolutely mortified.

“Oh no, he’s magical. He would never burn. He was just fine.” River reassured the worried trolling. She gave him a gentle hug and continued the story. “He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.”

“Oh! Was he old?! Did he have a white beard like daddy Jaxon once had?!” Little Pansy looked just like her daddy Jaxon. She was excited to hear about a white beard. She missed her daddy so much, and it was nice to know that Saint Nick also had a white beard.

“He was very old and very sweet. A red troll he was with white hair, a white stash, and a shiny white beard.” River giggled and winked at Pansy. She was glad that the children were curious about the story. “The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old troll, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings. Then turned with a jerk, and laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight, ‘Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!’”

Stream smiled at his sister and gave Aura’s hand a gentle squeeze. It was so nice to hear his sister’s voice, knowing she had almost died. He hoped that there would be many more years of River telling Christmas stories. It appeared she was going to be OK and that they found her tumor in time. It was still too early to be certain, but he was going to cherish every moment he had left with his little sister.


	27. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spirit comes to visit River with a message.

After dinner, the younger children were settled into bed for the night. River settled Glory in a cradle with Miracle and Lucky. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek, before turning to head out of the nursery. She smiled when she saw Obsidian. He was over to celebrate Christmas with Jingle and their twins, Yin and Yang. “Are you alright Obsidian?” She walked over and knelt to give him a hug. She had never been angry at him for mating with her daughter young. She knew he was a good troll and likely was pressured by an eager Jingle.

Obsidian hugged her and smiled. “Branch wants to talk to you.” He looked up at Branch’s spirit.

“Hello my sweet queen.” Branch smiled at her. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you were strong enough.”

River teared up and stood to her feet. “Branch, you’re here…” She wanted to hug him so badly. She wished she could see him more often, but the only two spirit seers in the colony were Pumpkin and Obsidian. They were busy trolls. She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I’m sorry for almost giving up.”

“It’s alright sweetheart. You were scared. I hope now you see that Basil loves you very much and is trying hard to take care of you, the children, and everyone else.” Branch smiled at her. “It’s OK to move on. I can see that Wind and Biggie love you and Basil.”

“I’m scared. What does Fatalii think about all this?” River looked worried. She didn’t want to upset Fatalii’s spirit. She knew how protective he was of Biggie and Wind. They had all been through so much.

“He approves. He’s always close to them. Especially since little Cayenne had a scary birth. She’s going to be a great troll though. All of our children will be.” Branch looked at Obsidian. “Our children’s chosen mates are great too.”

“Bee told me the other day she was proud of Torrent for taking care of Snow and Ginger. She approves and wishes she was here to be with them.” Obsidian chimed in with a small smile.

“I’m proud of the children too.” River rubbed her arm. She glanced towards the room Wind and Biggie were sleeping in. “I’m going to talk to Basil. We’ll go talk to them tonight.” She looked at Obsidian. “Thank you for letting me talk to Branch. I love you Branch!” She headed for the bedroom to talk to Basil.

“I love you, River.” Branch watched her go. He left to go check on the other children.

Obsidian headed towards the room Poppy and Smidge were in next. He knew Jaxon wanted to talk to them too. He had a feeling it was about Stream and Aura. The two couples had been hitting it off. He hoped for the case of these couples, that everything worked out OK for them.

When River got to the bedroom, she walked over to the bed and put her hand on Basil’s shoulder. “Basil, I want to have a talk with you.”

Basil frowned and swallowed hard. Since she had snapped at him a few weeks earlier, he had feared that she would still want to split with him. He didn’t want to lose his River. “Yes, my River?” He sat up and took her hand. He tried hard to hide the fact that he was petrified.

“I’m not going to hide that I’m absolutely petrified, but I’ve been thinking since the day Glory was born. I’ve noticed that Biggie and Wind have been trying so hard to help us, and I think that they would be a great addition to the family, if they allow it.” River hugged him and held him. She had known him for over eighteen years and could see that he was scared. “I just don’t want to die alone…”

“I would never allow you to die alone. I love my River.” Basil snuggled her to his chest and ran his hand through her long, white and green two-toned hair. He knew she was scared. “I’m in this for life. You make me so happy.”

“Thank you, Basil. I love you so much. I’m so sorry for snapping at you.” River played with his long light blue and light green hair. She noticed he was starting to gray a little bit. The last year had been stressful for them both. “Let’s go talk to Wind and Biggie, before it gets much later.” She took his hand and led him towards the room that Wind and Biggie were in. She knocked on the door once they arrived.

Basil smiled as he walked with her. He squeezed her hand when she knocked on the door. He hoped that they would say yes.

Wind answered the door and smiled. “What a pleasant surprise. We were just talking about you two.”

River fidgeted a little bit. “I wanted to talk to you and Biggie. Umm…” She pulled him close and hesitated a moment, before kissing him.

Biggie gasped and put his hand over Mr. Dinkles’ eyes. “Don’t look Mr. Dinkles!”

“Mew!” Mr. Dinkles tried to get a peek.

Basil smirked and walked over to Biggie. “We have decided we want to be mates with you two.” He took Biggie’s hand. “What do you say?”

Wind groaned and murmured that he had no problem with this.

River held the lip lock. She was enjoying this.

Biggie smiled at Basil and nodded. “Yes, we can be mates.” He kiss Basil hungrily. He was so glad that River had approved of this. They all needed each other.


	28. A Painful Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf feels a pain she had never felt before.

Peace remained with the trolls for the next month. Basil and River, married Wind and Biggie. Poppy and Smidge had also married Stream and Aura. It seemed that everyone was able to move forward, after all the stress that they had endured after the bombing.

Leaf was heavily pregnant and due at any time to have her twins. She was impressed that she had managed to make it to term but was glad that her twins hadn’t decided to come early. She wanted her babies to come out healthy. After dinner, she settled onto the couch and opened up a book. It was one that River had given her on her eighteenth birthday. She had tried to clean instead, but Artemis and Larimar had shooed her away to rest. They wanted her to have her strength for labor. She opened the book and began to read. She was a chapter in, when she felt one of the babies kick her bladder. She groaned and got to her feet. It wasn’t the first time that had happened. The twins loved playing with her bladder. She headed for the bathroom with her hand on her belly. She stopped halfway there and frowned when a strong contraction squeezed within her. She gasped and let out a loud whimper as urine ran down her legs. She hadn’t quite made it to the bathroom. “Artemis! Come quick! Oh god! I’m peeing myself!”

Artemis hurried over to make sure she was alright. “It’s alright my sweets. I’ll get a towel.” He went to get a towel to clean up the mess. It hadn’t been the first time she had had an accident. The first of the twins had dropped a few days ago, and it was getting hard for Leaf to hold her bladder. He came back and sat the towel down on the puddle. He began cleaning it up.

Larimar came in and led Leaf to the bathroom so she could clean up. He pulled her wet underwear off and frowned when he saw that her panties were a little bloody. “Those twins are coming very soon…” He wet down a cloth and began cleaning her up. “I’ll run a bath.”

“I sure hope so.” Leaf was flushed maroon with embarrassment. She sat down on the toilet and cringed during the next contraction. She reached over and grabbed Larimar’s hand. “Oh god, my belly! It hurts!” She whimpered and teared up. She couldn’t remember a time she had ever been in this kind of pain.

Artemis heard that and frowned. He left the towel where it laid and hurried into the bathroom. “Is it time?!” His heart was racing. He was a nervous first-time father.

“I think so.” Larimar quickly finished cleaning Leaf. He gently scooped her up in his hair, and then hurried towards the door. “I’ve got you mama. It’s going to be alright.” He opened the door and hurried for the medical pod.

Leaf was OK with Larimar carrying her, until the next contraction. She sobbed and held her belly. “Oh god, it hurts so badly!” She started crying, which attracted the attention of most of the village. They were worried about her. She wasn’t tolerating the pain well at all.

Artemis hurried after them and opened the medical pod door for Larimar. He was shaking with anxiety. He wanted his wife safe. He hoped that delivery would go smoothly. He looked sad when she began to cry. “I’m so sorry Leaf.”

Larimar sat her down on a bed and looked up at Dr. Mango. “I think she’s in labor.”

Dr. Mango walked over. “I’m going to check you Leaf.” She checked her gently. She was expecting her to be close, because of how loudly she was crying, but she found she wasn’t that far into labor at all. “It’ll be a few hours at least. Don’t forget to breathe.”

Leaf glared at Dr. Mango when she was checked. She shot a glare at Artemis next. “You did this to me!” She put her head back and sobbed during the next contraction.

“I’m very sorry my sweets.” Artemis tried to take her hand and frowned when she whacked it away. “I didn’t mean to cause you pain. I love you so much.” He teared up and put his hand over his face. He began to cry. His emotions had also been all over the place lately.

Larimar frowned and looked between his pregnant mates. He crawled onto the bed and sat by Leaf’s shoulder. He ran his hand along her cheek. “Easy mama. He didn’t mean to cause you this pain.”

Leaf frowned when Artemis began to cry. She looked at Larimar and then at Artemis. “I’m sorry. I’m just in so much pain…” She sniffled and offered her hand. “Come here daddy. I’m not mad at you.” She now felt bad for whacking his hand away.

“I’m sorry for crying…” Artemis sniffled and snuggled up with her. He held her hand. “Squeeze my hand mama.” He looked up at Dr. Mango. “Is there anything we can do to take the pain away?” He looked hopeful.

“I’m afraid not. I’m sorry…” Dr. Mango began getting ready for the delivery of the twins.

“I’m going to get our parents.” Larimar smiled soft as he headed out the door.

After several family members gathered, including Biggie, who Leaf insisted had to be there, Leaf wasn’t ready to push for another five hours. 

Leaf was exhausted from hours of crying in pain, when she went to get up. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom.” She held her swollen belly and breathed hard.

“Lay back down sweet mama. That sensation is normal.” River helped her to her hands and knees. She checked her and smiled softly. “Push mama. The first baby is right here.”

“I want to help.” Artemis got to his feet and grabbed a blanket. He was so excited and nervous.

Leaf hollered in pain as she pushed. She startled when the baby’s head emerged. She reached down and put her hand on the baby’s head. “Hello sweetheart…” She whimpered and breathed hard. “It hurts!” She bared down again and pushed.

“You’re doing a great job Leaf!” Larimar stroked her hand gently. He was nervous and excited for her and the twins.

“Looks like daddy!” Poppy was there, watching the birth. She was an excited grandma.

River helped Artemis catch his newborn daughter. She helped him clean her up. “Hello princess…”

“She looks like you mom.” Artemis smiled when their baby girl began to cry. “Hello my sweet daughter. You’re going to rule the kingdom when you grow up.”

“Putting a lot of responsibility on my granddaughter when she’s less than a minute old.” Basil crossed his arms and glared towards Artemis. He let out a laugh when Biggie nudged him. “I was kidding!”

“Is it over yet?” Biggie wasn’t worried about the so-called joke. He didn’t want to see the birth. He wasn’t even sure why Leaf insisted he was there.

“Not yet Papa Biggie.” Leaf breathed hard and watched her mama and husband clean her daughter. She teared up and sniffled. “She’s beautiful…” She cringed and began pushing for the second twin. She screamed in pain as he began emerging backwards.

Artemis’ eyes went wide when he saw his son’s feet and bottom half come out. He took a few steps back and fainted by the bed.

Larimar helped him to the floor with his hair. He fanned him and frowned. “Wake up daddy. It’s not over yet…”

River frowned when Artemis fainted. She gently began to help her grandson out of Leaf. “Push hard mama. I’ve got him.” She smiled when he was freed. She began to clean him gently. “Hello sweet boy. You look like your grandpa Branch.”

Leaf sat up and helped clean her son. She smiled when he began to cry. “Hello baby boy.” She was trembling and exhausted but was relieved that it was over. It had been a painful experience. She took the girl into her arms and set her up to nurse. She looked over at Biggie and teared up. “Papa Biggie? Is it alright with you if I name my daughter Peony?”

Biggie’s head snapped up. He teared up and got up. He walked over and hugged her gently. “I would be honored.”

Artemis came to and groaned. He sat up and looked at Leaf. He sighed in relief. He could hear that his son was crying.

Larimar patted Artemis’ cheek. “He’s OK daddy.” He helped him to his feet. “We have a daughter and a son.”

“We do. I’m going to name the boy Ash. After his grandpa…” Leaf chocked out a sob. She took her son into her other arm and helped him latch on to feed.

“I’m so proud of you.” River sniffled and dried her face of tears.

“You did a great job.” Basil came over and inspected his grandchildren. He was so proud of his daughter.

Artemis got up and went over to his wife. He gave her a kiss. “I love you.” He was nervous about his own birth, but he was glad that everything went OK for his wife and children. He couldn’t wait to watch these two babies grow up.


	29. A Naughty Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil pulls a prank on Leaf.

After Leaf had a chance to rest, Basil followed his daughter and son in laws home for the night. He had promised to help Leaf through her first few days with her twins. He knew how hard it was at first. He spent all night, awake and making meals for the next few days for Leaf, Artemis, and Larimar. He was a proud grandpa as he worked hard in their kitchen. He also helped with dirty diapers. When morning rose, he walked over to the cradle and picked up Peony. He tucked the tiny newborn into his hair. He smirked and headed out the door with her. He planned to hide with her. “Don’t you worry sweet Princess. You won’t have to be queen. I’ll protect you.” He tucked himself into a crevice near the brine spring. It was a place he sometimes hid from the kids for a few minutes of peace.

“Hiding from the kids again?” Trollex was sunning just outside the brine spring. He was amused that Basil was trying to hide today. He heard that Leaf had had her twins. “Isn’t the heir being introduced today?”

“Trollex…be quiet...” Basil grumbled. He didn’t want to get caught.

Trollex raised a brow. “You’re up to something, aren’t you?”

“Shut up…” Basil whispered. He backed deeper into the crevice and settled Peony on his chest.

Trollex got a glimpse of the newborn. He knew what was going on now. He recognized that pink hair. “I didn’t see a thing.” He slipped into the water chuckling. “Leaf is going to kill him.” He shook his head and swam off to harvest clams.

Half an hour later, Ash’s hunger cries woke Leaf up. She walked over to the cradle and squealed when she saw that Peony wasn’t in the cradle with her brother. She picked Ash up and looked around for her baby. “Dad! Where is Peony?!” She frowned when she didn’t see her father. “Dad?!”

Artemis was out of bed in a shot. He hurried over and frowned. “Where is our daughter?!” He looked around for her.

Larimar got out of bed and looked around for Basil. “Maybe grandpa is changing her diaper?”

Leaf helped Larimar look around for her father. She sat up Ash to feed. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was worried about her daughter. “We’ve got to check the medical pod. Maybe he took her there.” She headed out the door to check. She was in a nightgown but didn’t care.

“Sweets? He would have woken us up if she was sick.” Artemis followed her. He looked worried too.

“Basil?!” Larimar called his father in law. He looked worried and hoped that nothing had happened to them. He didn’t think Peony was at the medical pod either. He began searching all over.

Leaf got to the medical pod. She looked around and whimpered when she didn’t see Peony in there. She tucked Ash into her hair and stifled a sob. She turned around and began searching the colony for her father. “He better have her, or I’m going to kill him!” She was flushed maroon in frustration and fear. Her daughter wasn’t even a day old yet. She couldn’t sense anyone in pain or duress, so she was even more frustrated, even though it was clear that her baby would have been OK.

“Let’s split up. We’ll find her.” Artemis began asking other colony members to help. Even though most of them hadn’t seen her yet, Peony would be easy to find. She looked just like a tiny version of him.

Larimar headed for the brine spring. He had a feeling Basil went to show the baby off to his best friend, Trollex. If that was the case, he wished he had asked. Peony was a little too young to be away from her mama at all.

Basil heard Larimar. He knew who it was because of the sound of his footsteps. He reached out and grabbed Larimar’s leg. He pulled him in and put his finger over his mouth. “Shh…”

Larimar squeaked when he was grabbed. He widened his eyes when he saw it was Basil. He was relieved to see that Peony was snuggled up to him. She looked content and was awake. “Thank goodness she’s alright.” He went to take her. He frowned when Basil didn’t let go. “Leaf is upset!” He sneered. He tried again to take her. When Basil didn’t let go, he grabbed Basil by the ear. “Let her go!”

Basil yelped and let his granddaughter go. He grumbled that he wished that his kids hadn’t given away his weakness. He hated when trolls grabbed him by the ears.

Larimar carried Peony out of the crevice and hurried towards the village. When he saw Leaf, he hurried over to her and gently gave Peony to her mama. “Basil was hiding with her.”

Peony was now crying. She was comfy and being passed around had upset her.

“Hey! Give her back!” Basil followed Larimar. “You made Peony cry!”

Leaf gently took Peony and checked her over. She sighed in relief and held her to her chest. “Grandpa Basil scared me…” She sniffled and kissed her all over. She glared at her father when he came walking over. She gritted her teeth and punched him in the arm. “That’s for scaring me!” She stormed off. She had an heir introduction to prepare for.

Basil rubbed his arm and smirked. “I was trying to save her the trouble of being the heir!” He listened to her leave. He was proud of her for being so protective. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	30. A Nervous Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire is worried that she’s going to make Leaf mad.

A couple of weeks later, everyone was preparing for a wedding. Leaf and Artemis were getting remarried. This time, Larimar was joining them. Artemis was due to have his babies in three weeks, and they wanted to do this before he gave birth. Poppy had wanted to do this because when Leaf and Artemis had gotten married, it had been during a stressful time. She wanted them to be happy during their wedding day.

Leaf had Peony in a baby pink dress and Ash in a baby blue dress suit. So far, her babies had been good babies for newborns. She was going to send them over to spend the night with her parents. It would be her first night away from them, so she was nervous about it. She was a protective mama. Once her babies were ready, she finished getting ready herself. She was in a light blue wedding dress, with flowers in her hair. She picked up her twins and headed towards the banana tree, with Artemis and Larimar.

Poppy looked around when she saw Leaf, Artemis, and Larimar. It appeared that almost everyone was there. 

Leaf got to the banana tree and looked around. “Hold on, where’s Sapphire? She said she would be here as my maid honor.” She looked worried. Her little sister was due to have her baby at any time. She sensed she was in pain, but when she asked her about it earlier, she had told her that the baby was stretching and making her uncomfortable.

“I’ll go find her.” Honey gave her newborn son, Bean, whom was only three days old, to his father, Coconut. She hurried towards the bunker to look for her mate. She hoped she was alright.

“I’ll come look for you in five minutes if you don’t come back!” Leaf looked at her mates. Sapphire was sixteen. She hoped she wasn’t trying to give birth alone. It could be dangerous.

Honey arrived at the bunker and went towards Sapphire’s room. She searched around in there. She didn’t see her. She frowned and checked her mate’s closest. She gasped when she opened the door. Sapphire was not only in labor but was crowning. She could see that the baby was about to be born. “Sapphire?! Why didn’t you come get help?!”

Sapphire was on her side, hugging a pillow. She had a blanket under her and a baby blanket by her belly. She looked up when Honey came into her closest. “Don’t tell Leaf. She’s going to kill me.” She swallowed hard and sobbed during a contraction. She bared down and pushed. “It hurts so badly!”

Honey got ready to catch their baby. She trembled with worry. “Leaf isn’t going to kill you sweetheart. She would want you to give birth safely…” She watched her mate push.

Sapphire stopped pushing between contractions. “I’m so tired Honey…” She had been struggling to get her baby out. The little one was big like Coconut had been.

“How long have you been pushing?” Honey looked worried now. She remembered being tired, but Sapphire never complained.

“I don’t know.” Sapphire got on her hands and knees, like she had seen her dad do before, to help delivery. She bared down and pushed again. She let out a loud scream when the baby’s head emerged. She was managing to get the baby out on her own.

Honey whimpered with worry. “I’m going to get help!” She turned to leave but didn’t make it far. Leaf was coming.

Leaf rushed into the room. She had started to walk to the bunker, but when Sapphire screamed, she wasn’t going to walk anymore. She found her little sister in the closet. She saw that the baby was coming out. “It’s alright, breathe little sister.” She gently helped Sapphire ease her baby out. “Push hard Sapphire. It’s alright.” She caught her niece as she was born. She was a turquoise glitter trolling with royal blue hair. She began crying as her auntie cleaned her up.

“I’m so sorry Leaf!” Sapphire breathed hard and looked at her newborn daughter. She had a massive tear, which she began healing on her own. She looked worried. “Is she OK?!” She felt guilty for trying to do this alone.

Honey helped Leaf clean their newborn daughter. She looked up at Sapphire. “I think she’s alright.”

Leaf gently gave the baby to Sapphire. “She’s alright.” She checked Sapphire over. “You, on the other hand, lost a lot of blood. Let’s get you to the medical pod.” She picked her up and hurried towards the medical pod.

Sapphire held her daughter close and frowned when Leaf picked her up. “You’re getting your wedding dress all bloody…” She was really worried that Leaf would be angry now.

“It’s going to be OK Sapphire.” Honey reassured her worried mate. She didn’t think Leaf would be upset.

“You’re more important.” Leaf reassured her nervous sister. “This dress is replaceable. You are not…” She saw trolls on the way to the medical pod. “I need blood!” She got Sapphire to the medical pod and sat her onto a bed. She grabbed a needle and drew blood as soon as the first volunteer came in.

“What happened?!” Basil came in and frowned when he smelled blood.

“I had my baby. I’m sorry daddy.” Sapphire teared up and sniffled. Basil had been stern towards her, her entire pregnancy. It had her a nervous wreck.

Honey crawled onto the bed and helped Sapphire set her baby up to nurse. “She’s so pretty. She needs a name.”

“She lost a lot of blood dad. She was trying to hide for some reason.” Leaf was worried as she gave her sister blood.

“You don’t have to be sorry for giving birth Sapphire.” Basil frowned and walked over. He checked her and her newborn over. “I have another grandbaby. You did a good job.”

Sapphire broke down and began to cry. “I didn’t want anyone mad at me. I was ruining an important day…” She looked at her daughter and frowned. “I’m going to name her Trinity.”

“That’s a pretty name Sapphire.” Honey gave her mate a light kiss.

“Having a baby isn’t ruining anything. What matters is that you’re safe and the baby is safe.” Basil hugged her and frowned. He had a bad feeling his constant scolding the last six months had had a negative effect on Sapphire’s behavior. She was a lot like her daddy Wind. “No one is mad.”

“Nope, no one is mad. We can get married in a few hours, when I’m sure you’re OK.” Leaf took Sapphire’s hand and stroked it gently. “I’m glad you and Trinity are OK.”

Sapphire sighed in relief and looked down at her daughter. She was glad that her family wasn’t angry with her. She was just trying to do what was right for the colony. With Trinity’s birth, they now had six healers; Leaf, Coconut, herself, Jingle, Glory, and now Trinity. The healers were needed for the health and safety of the colony. She would do it again in a heartbeat, regardless of what her family thought.


	31. Beautiful Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More babies join the colony.

For the next couple of weeks, Leaf had Sapphire staying at her flower pod. She had found out that Basil had been a little too stern towards her during her pregnancy. She was annoyed with their overprotective father. She thought that Sapphire had done a good thing, by having Trinity. Her only wish was that her sister had waited a little longer.

Sapphire wasn’t the only one that was over at Leaf, Artemis, and Larimar’s home. Rapid and Precious were also over so they were not alone so close to their due dates, and to get practice with taking care of babies. 

As morning rose, Rapid was the first to wake up. Instead of getting out of bed, he snuggled up to Precious. A contraction had woken him. He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. His twins had been making it hard for him to sleep lately.

Precious woke up a couple of hours later. She rolled over in the bed and smiled softly. “You’re up a little early.” She didn’t realize he had been up for a while.

“I couldn’t sleep any longer.” Rapid gave her a kiss and rested his hand on her baby bump. “Good morning my sweet little bean.” He smiled when he felt the little one stretch within her. He hid well the fact that he was in labor.

“Our baby says good morning.” Precious smiled softly. She was uncomfortable but didn’t feel like complaining. Rapid was so much rounder then she was. She couldn’t imagine how he was feeling.

Rapid rubbed her belly gently and frowned when he felt her belly tighten. He looked into her eyes and whimpered. “Are you alright?”

“I’m OK daddy.” Precious had a painful expression on her face. “I been in worse pain.”

“That felt like a contraction.” Rapid bit his bottom lip. He was in the middle of his own contraction. He didn’t like that they were both in labor. He sat up in the bed when it eased. He got off the bed and went around to her side. He picked her up and headed for the door.

“Rapid…” Precious held onto him and frowned. “You shouldn’t be carrying me around.”

Rapid used his hair to open the door. Leaf was at their door. “Good morning…”

“Good morning big brother.” Leaf smiled softly. “You and Precious are in pain.”

“Artemis is in labor too.” Larimar was getting ready for his babies to be born. He looked nervous. Artemis had insisted he would be OK to have a homebirth. He wanted his mate safe.

“The babies will all share a birthday.” Precious smiled softly.

“I’m going to take Precious to the medical pod.” Rapid gritted his teeth during the next contraction. He felt fluids and blood soil his pajama pants. He took a few painful steps forward, before gently setting Precious down on the floor. He put his hand on his swollen belly and whimpered.

Leaf frowned and looked between them. “Why don’t you two have your babies here? I’ll take care of any emergencies.” She had a bad feeling Rapid wasn’t going to make it to the medical pod.

“I’m OK with that.” Precious smiled softly. “Dad had Amethyst, Larimar, and Opal in the bathtub. I want to give it a try.” She gently took Rapid’s hand. She led him towards the bathroom. She began to run a bath.

Rapid walked with her. He removed his pajama pants and sat on the toilet. He put his head back and whimpered. He bared down and began to push. 

Leaf almost closed the door, to give them a few minutes of privacy, but stopped herself when she heard Rapid grunt like he was pushing. She looked in the bathroom and frowned when she realized her brother was pushing into the toilet. “Not in the toilet big brother. The baby won’t like that.” She helped him to his feet as quickly as she could.

Precious frowned and hurried over to them. She put her hands under her mate just in time to catch a newborn daughter. She was white with light green and chocolate brown two-toned hair. She put the little one to her chest. “Mama has you sweetheart.”

Rapid stumbled a few steps, before falling to his knees. He didn’t look at his daughter. He sobbed into his hand. He was terrified that his twins would be like Wolf. He couldn’t help but push again.

Leaf grabbed a towel and began cleaning her niece. “She’s so pretty Rapid.” She reached over and turned off the tub before it overflowed. She frowned and looked towards her bedroom when she suddenly heard loud cries from a newborn baby. “I think Artemis is giving birth too.” She wished she was in there helping, but she knew Larimar was in there with him.

“She reminds me of Biggie’s mint chocolate ice cream.” Precious gently gave their daughter to Rapid. She helped the second twin out. The second baby was an identical twin. She wasn’t surprised since Rapid was Torrent’s younger identical twin, and Rapid’s father, Branch, was his uncle Sky’s identical twin too. She took a towel and began cleaning her. “Beautiful twin girls for my handsome husband.” She ignored the fact she was in pain. She was more worried about Rapid’s twins at that moment.

Rapid sat down and looked down at his older twin daughter. He cried as he watched Precious care for his second twin. “They’re going to be like him.”

“No Rapid, they will be good. Remember that River told us that Wolf’s genes didn’t taint the twins. It’s alright.” Leaf reassured her worried brother. She gently took the second twin and gave her to Rapid. She helped him set the babies up to nurse. “What are you naming them?”

“Cocoa and Mocha would be cute.” Precious suggested with a soft smile. 

“Cocoa and Mocha are cute names…” Rapid sniffled and watched his twin girls nurse.

Artemis came into the bathroom. He had silently given birth to two boys. He had them in his arm. One looked like him. He had Peony’s baby’s spirit. The other baby was a glittery pink dwarf with sky blue hair. The tiny dwarf was still crying from his birth. “They didn’t wait for mama.” He sat on the toilet and smiled at his twins. “Quill and Titanium sound OK for names?”

“Sounds great Artemis.” Larimar came in wiping his hands on a towel. He had proudly delivered his sons. “Artemis did great.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Leaf walked over and gave him a kiss. She looked at Precious and smiled. “We have one more baby coming. Are you going to try that water birth Precious?”

Precious nodded and crawled into the bath. She eased into the water and tried to relax.

Rapid finished feeding Mocha and Cocoa. He tucked them into his hair and went to hold Precious’ hand. “I love you, Precious.” He gave his laboring mate a kiss.

It took another twenty minutes before Precious was ready to push. It gave Leaf just enough time to diaper the four newborns and help Artemis set up his babies to nurse. She had a towel ready. “You can do it Precious.”

Precious nodded and cried out in pain as she pushed. She squeezed Rapid’s hand hard as her baby began to emerge. She gasped when the little one came out. She reached in and grabbed her son. He was small like her, with turquoise, white, and sky-blue skin tones. He had light blue and sky-blue two-toned hair. He began to cry as Leaf cleaned him up. “He’s so pretty!” She sniffled and looked up at Rapid. “I gave us a boy!” She was so excited. “I want to name him Spice.” She missed her papa Fatalii.

“You did a great job.” Rapid kissed her and ran his hand through her hair. “I’m so proud of you.”

“You both did so well.” Leaf was glad that all three of them had had smooth deliveries. After everything they had been through, they all deserved to be happy and have healthy babies.


	32. A Peaceful Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace continues on Queen Poppy’s island.

Things continued to get better for the next five years. Several more children were born, and families continued to form and grow. It took five years for Aquamarine to warm up to finding love again. It was Citrine that she ended up falling in love with. Since Citrine was a prince, she got to remain a princess in her own right. The day came for their wedding day. Both decided not to dress up in formal clothing, but both had bows and flowers in their hair, along with Ice and Wind Junior. Kings Artemis and Larimar, and Queen Leaf allowed it, since all four of them were glitter trolls. 

King Artemis was waiting at the banana tree. He was going to wed the new couple. He watched his wife and husband with a smile on his face. They had welcomed three more babies since he had had his twin boys five years earlier. It was fun watching his growing family grow and play.

Princess Peony walked over to her dad and looked up at him with a smile on her face. “Daddy, can I help?” She had a flower in her hands. She was a daddy’s girl.

“Of course, you can!” King Artemis picked her up and put her on his shoulders. He smiled when Citrine walked over with Aquamarine. He cleared his throat and looked at the colony. “Thank you everyone, for gathering here today, to bare witness to the union of Prince Citrine and Princess Aquamarine. With union of this couple, Prince Citrine will adopt Ice and Wind Junior. Prince Citrine, do you agree to this?”

Citrine smiled at his nephew and nodded. “Yes, I agree to raise them like they are my own.” He smiled at Aquamarine. He had been a great father figure for her boys already.

Aquamarine smiled and took Citrine’s hands. She was nervous, but trusted Citrine with her little boys.

“Very good. Prince Citrine, do you take Princess Aquamarine, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?” Artemis chuckled when Peony offered the flower to Aquamarine.

“I do…” Citrine smiled and took the flower from Peony. He tucked it into Aquamarine’s hair and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Artemis smiled and looked at Aquamarine. “Princess Aquamarine, do you take Prince Citrine, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“Oh yes…” Aquamarine smiled and looked into Citrine’s eyes. He made her very happy.

“Then by the power invested by me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Artemis smiled at the new couple. He was so happy for them. They both deserved the best.

Citrine pulled Aquamarine close and gave her a long kiss. He ignored the sounds of disgust from the younger children.

Aquamarine kissed him back and blushed when she heard the gags and sounds of disgust from the kids.

“Eww…” Princess Peony made a face of disgust. She thought kissing was gross.

King Artemis laughed tickled his daughter’s foot. He wasn’t surprised that she was acting grossed out. He figured that Basil taught her that. He looked among his kingdom. It took a long time for peace to restore to his kingdom, and it looked like the last one who was affected by the wars had finally found peace. He looked forward to many more years of happiness with his kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s end of part 3 and the series. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
